


L'amore è come un biberon

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Petalo di ciliegio [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, F/M, Family Dynamics, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Richiesta da DenbiSara.Itasaku AU. Itachi è l'erede della ricca famiglia Uchiha, rimasto orfano vuole assolutamente adottare il fratellino neonato, Sasuke, ma per far questo gli serve una moglie. Sakura ha sempre vissuto in una vita di ristrettezze economiche e decide di sposarlo, salvo subito divorziarsi, per guadagnare qualcosa. Riuscirà l'amore a sbocciare tra questi due tra pannolini e pianti di neonato?[Ho corretto i vari capitoli anche nel tentativo di rendere i personaggi più Ic].[Accenni Orochimaru/Tsunade; Madara/Hashirama].





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Il patto tra Itachi e Sakura  
  
Itachi si legò i lunghi capelli neri, si abbassò e aprì il rubinetto dell’acqua. Si riempì le mani e si gettò l'acqua in viso, rinfrescandosi, le gocce gli rigarono il viso scendendogli lungo le rughe di espressione.  
Itachi sospirò, voltandosi e si sporse in avanti, afferrando un asciugamano violetta. Si rizzò con la schiena dirigendosi verso il water, fletté le gambe e recuperò la camicia piegata appoggiata sulla tavolozza candida. Indossò la camicia, la indossò, si allacciò i polsini e si chiuse la cerniera dei pantaloni. Udì bussare alla porta del bagno, si voltò e le sue iridi nere brillarono di riflessi color rubino.  
“Chi è?” domandò con tono atono.   
L'uscio si aprì, ne entrò il maggiordomo che si richiuse la porta alle spalle. Appoggiò delle scarpe nere lucide sul pavimento e gli porse la giacca del frak.  
“Signorino, i suoi abiti. Le ricordo di mettere la cravatta. Le ho stirato il kimono per le sue preghiere serali. Suo padre era molto attento a questi dettagli” disse. L’occhio finto gli brillò d’azzurro e si grattò la barba posticcia.   
Il padrone di casa socchiuse un occhio, ispessendo i segni sul suo viso.  
"Non fai altro che paragonarmi a lui, è morto da tre mesi, potresti anche smettere di ricordarlo" disse secco. Si sfilò le ciabatte, rimanendo con i piedi coperti da dei calzini candidi, e avanzò di un paio di passi, avvicinandosi all'altro uomo. S'infilò le scarpe di vernice e si lasciò aiutare dal maggiordomo a infilare la giacca.  
"Signorino, le voglio solo ricordare che i suoi genitori tenevano al suo aspetto" spiegò l'uomo.  
Itachi strinse le labbra e lo superò con passo cadenzato. Uscì dal bagno e proseguì lungo il corridoio, avviandosi nella direzione delle scale.  
< Mio padre era un falso a capo di una ditta di ipocriti e sia lui che mia madre non sono riusciti a occuparsi dell'unica cosa che ritengo realmente importante: il mio fratellino Sasuke > rifletté.  
I passi del giovane risuonavano nell'androne, leggermente attutiti dal tappeto rosso orientale che copriva il pavimento.  
La luce solare che filtrava dalle grandi finestre, riflessa dai lampadari di cristallo, lo abbagliò. Itachi batté un paio di volte le palpebre e proseguì, passando oltre una statua d'oro.  
La sua segretaria gli corse incontro, gli occhiali le scivolavano in avanti, le sue gote erano accaldate e i capelli color fiamma le vorticavano intorno al viso. Strinse al petto prosperoso una cartelletta, raddrizzandosi con l'altra mano la penna che teneva dietro l'orecchio.  
"Buongiorno, signor Uchiha" salutò.  
< Quanto è figo! > pensò.  
Itachi la guardò, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
"Non sarà mai un buongiorno finché lei non riuscirà a trovare le carte che mi consentiranno di riportare a casa il mio fratellino. Si rende conto che si trova ancora in quell'orfanotrofio pidocchioso?" domandò gelido.  
La giovane donna chinò il capo, le iridi color smeraldo le divennero più chiare.  
"Mi dispiace, signore. Si tratta di un neonato e per le leggi del nostro stato, solo coloro che sono sposati possono tenerli. Già è una fortuna che lei sia riuscito ad ereditare la ditta di famiglia così giovan..." ribatté.  
Itachi dimenò lentamente la mano davanti a sé.  
"Neonato o no, mio fratello deve tornare a casa" le ordinò.  
La segretaria deglutì, incassando il capo tra le spalle.  
“Signor Uchiha, oggi deve incontrarsi con il sindaco di Konoha per la nuova strada. Sa, il progetto è molto dispendioso, la sua presenza è d’obbligo per rimarcare il suo ruolo come capo della ditta e per accelerare i lavori. Successivamente …” enumerò.   
Il ragazzo la superò accelerando il passo. Camminò sempre più rapidamente e svoltò a sinistra, allontanandosi dalla limousine parcheggiata nel viale della villa.  
“La prego signorino, non di nuovo!” udì gridare l’autista.   
Itachi entrò nel garage da una porta laterale socchiusa, raggiunse una motocicletta con le chiavi attaccate e vi salì. Si piegò, l’accese e le fece dare gas. Girò il veicolo dirigendosi verso la porta, la investì, spalancandola e accelerò.   
Scese lungo il prato erboso schivando un paio di guardie e si piegò, strisciò a terra su una fiancata della moto strappandosi la manica della giacca passando sotto la barra di blocco. Riuscì a raddrizzare la moto, diede di nuovo gas e si allontanò lungo la strada.   
Proseguì lungo la strada di campagna facendo una serie di tornanti ed entrò in città.   
Si fermò davanti a un bar con l’insegna rossa, parcheggiò accanto ad altre motociclette e si sfilò la giacca, abbandonandola sul sellino. Recuperò le chiave, infilandole nella tasca dei pantaloni. Aprì la porta a vetri del locale, facendo tintinnare delle campanelle ed entrò.  
All'interno del bar intravide una serie di ombre nere sfocate, socchiuse gli occhi e i suoi occhi si abituarono al buio.   
Le sue iridi divennero totalmente rosse. Vide un bancone illuminato da una soffusissima luce verde, emanata da un'insegna semi-fulminata sistemata sopra uno speccio a parete.   
Itachi inspirò, l'odore di nicotina gli punse le narici. Si accomodò su un sedile rosso e osservò il proprietario avvicinarsi.  
“Ti servo il solito ragazzo?” domandò quest'ultimo con voce seducente, sporgendosi verso di lui.  
“Wiskye con tre cubetti di ghiaccio e una spruzzata di limone” rispose Itachi.  
“Che schifo” si lamentò la cameriera.  
“La mia birra!” gridò una voce maschile, proveniente da un tavolo in un angolo del locale.  
“Com’è finita con tuo fratello?” domandò il barista. Fece un sorriso mellifluo, piegando le labbra sottili, mostrando i denti candidi. Trasse una bottiglia di wiskye da un minifrigo, la lanciò verso Itachi, che la prese al volo.  
Il barista si voltò e piegò di lato il capo, una cascata di capelli neri gl'incorniciavano il viso pallido.  
"Deidara, ci serve il ghiaccio" sibilò.  
"Un'artista è schiavo solo della sua arte, il ghiaccio arriverà a tempo debito" rispose una voce maschile.   
La lingua aguzza del barista saettò tra i suoi denti.  
"Noto che continua a volermi dimostrare quanto in realtà sia un'artista" rifletté Itachi.  
Il barista batté un paio di volte le palpebre.  
"Quando lavoravi qui insieme a lui, prima di ricordarti la tua ricchezza, le giornate erano più interessanti" ammise.  
"Orochimaru, mi serve il tuo aiuto. Ho bisogno di una moglie entro la fine della settimana" spiegò Itachi. I denti candidi di Orochimaru brillarono nell'oscurità, insieme alle sue iridi color dell'oro.  
"Mio piccolo ciliegio, vieni qui, ho un lavoretto per te" sussurrò. Schioccò le dita e il suono di tacchi risuonò nel locale.  
Itachi si volse e vide una giovane dalla maglietta rossa a balconcino, che lasciava intravedere il suo seno minuto, avanzare ancheggiando verso di lui. I corti capelli rosa di lei frusciavano a ogni suo movimento.  
"Io sarei anche disposto a sposarla per i suoi soldi, mi servono" disse Sakura. Si tolse la sigaretta che teneva tra le labbra rosso fuoco, la lasciò cadere a terra e la schiacciò sotto un tacco nero.  
< Ino ho finalmente trovato la grana che mi serve per dimostrarti che nell'ambiente non sono peggio di te > pensò.  
Itachi sorseggiò il suo drink.  
"Nel contratto di matrimonio sarebbe inserita una clausola di divorzio, in caso" disse con tono freddo.  
La ragazza sorrise e gli porse la mano.  
"Affare fatto, mr. quattrini" sancì.   
Itachi strinse la mano di Haruno nella sua.  
"Lei non sta scherzando, vero?" domandò.  
"Sono una bambinaia senza lavoro e so che per i ricchi i matrimoni durano comunque poco" rispose.  
Itachi si alzò in piedi e le lasciò andare la mano. Fece un mezzo sorriso.  
"La ringrazio, allora" disse.  
La cameriera schioccò la lingua sul palato, mentre il barista raggiungeva Deidara che si era affacciato dalla cucina con un secchiello del ghiaccio.  
"Io quella pupa me la terrei, anche se è piatta come una tavola!" gridò il giovane uomo in fondo al bar, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

 


	2. Cap.2 Il matrimonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Io non so come si svolge un matrimonio giapponese, quindi, nel caso abbia commesso errori, perdonatemi. Spero di averlo fatto almeno lontanamente simile.

Cap.2 Il matrimonio  
  
“Non credete che sia un po’ esagerato farlo direttamente il giorno dopo che l’avete conosciuta? Potrebbe essere una ladra, non la conoscete per niente” si lamentò la segretaria. Sbuffò e gettò le carpette sul tavolo, una di esse si aprì e alcune carte  scivolarono per terra, le altre ricoprirono la scrivania.   
La segretaria si sollevò gli occhiali con una mano e con l’altra si massaggiò le tempie.   
Itachi si chiuse la larga casacca nera del kimono, coprendo quello bianco che indossava sotto.  
“Desidero sposarla immediatamente, prima che finisca il periodo propizio per convolare a nozze. Sei a conoscenza che nella mia famiglia è sempre stata rispettata la tradizione” disse. Si strinse la lunga coda di capelli neri.  
“Se avesse voluto farlo tradizionalmente lo avrebbe fatto in un jin-ga[1] e non a casa sua” ribatté la segretaria, rimettendosi gli occhiali.   
Il ragazzo infilò i sandali e si girò, raggiungendo la porta della sua camera. L’aprì e uscì, udendo i passi della ragazza seguirlo.  
"Per organizzare la cerimonia in un santuario shintoista dovremmo attendere ben più di un mese.   
Il mio giardino accoglierà solo pochi intimi e così andrà ugualmente bene" spiegò.  
Scese le scale e, dopo aver fatto il giro, proseguì in un corridoio fino a una porta secondaria.  
Osservò una decina di invitati scivolare fuori dalla fontana. Regolò il respiro e li superò, immergendosi a sua volta nell'acqua.  
< Il rito di purificazione è ammantato di falsità visto che coloro che si stanno immergendo, temono solo il mio potere. I potenti della città, si augurano di vedermi distrutto. Da bambino non mi rendevo conto quanto la mia ditta sia odiata e quanto i soldi della mia società siano bramati > rifletté.  
Scivolò fuori dall'acqua, rabbrividendo. Si accomodò seduto sul marmo e si diede la spinta, rialzandosi in piedi.   
Chinò il capo e si strinse il kimono bagnato, fu investito da un soffio di vento gelido e rabbrividì.  
Si girò e si diresse verso il vialetto, proseguendo nella porzione di giardino dietro la villa. Evitò un rastrello di legno abbandonato sul pavimento e una zona di terreno sabbiosa, in cui erano disegnati dei cerchi.  
I sandali e i calzini bianchi di Itachi si sporcarono di terra e erba.  
Itachi si voltò, scorgendo il sacerdote.  
Le due Miko[2] avanzarono lungo il vialetto lastricato, superandolo, una delle due portava un cuscinetto bianco su cui erano appoggiate delle fedi.   
Un monaco, con la parte superiore del kimono verde, le seguiva tenendo sollevato un ombrello di seta rossa, stringendo il manico nero. Il copricapo nero sulla sua testa scivolò in avanti un paio di volte.   
Le due miko erano vestite con una giacca bianca e un hakama rossa.   
Itachi si girò dall’altra parte e vide la futura sposa camminare nella sua direzione.  
Sakura avanzò, la fascia violetta che le teneva lo shiromuku[3] le stringeva i fianchi.   
La giovane si mordicchiò il labbro e avanzò.   
I petali di ciliegio le cadevano davanti al viso.  
Sakura si girò vedendo la servitù fissarla alla sua sinistra e accelerò il passo. Si voltò dall’altra parte e vide una serie di uomini dai capelli mori.   
Uno di essi era staccato dal gruppo, aveva dei lunghi capelli arruffati, con delle ciocche larghe tre dita. Accanto a lui c'era solo un uomo dai lunghi capelli lisci legati.  
Sakura sentì l'uomo dai capelli rigonfi sbuffare.  
La giovane rischiò d’inciampare, le scarpe strette le stringevano i piedi e il dolore le fece girare la testa. Itachi le si affiancò e le porse il braccio, Sakura lo afferrò, arrossendo, e si voltò.  
“Ce la facevo” bisbigliò.   
Itachi raddrizzò la schiena e avanzò con passo cadenzato.  
“Nessuna madre ad accompagnarti?” domandò in un sussurro.  
“Sono rimasta orfana la settimana scorsa, grazie per la mancanza di tatto. E meno male che sei senza genitori anche tu” borbottò la giovane con un soffio di voce.  
“Dov’è il tuo Tsunokakushi? Se me lo dicevi che non lo possedevi, ti prestavo lo Watabooshi di mia madre” bisbigliò Itachi.  
“Il copricapo lo abbiamo dovuto vendere, ringrazia il fatto che avevo ancora il vestito” sussurrò la ragazza. Il vento le fece gonfiare il kimono, una ciocca di capelli le sferzò il viso e rischio nuovamente di cadere.   
Le fronde degli alberi di pesco frusciavano.  
I vestiti bianchi da cerimonia del sacerdote si gonfiarono mossi dal vento.  
Uno dei testimoni starnutì.  
Una delle mikogli  afferrò l’eboshi[4] sul capo e lo raddrizzò.  
Ci fu una cascata di petali rosa che oscurò la vista ai due ragazzi, gli invitati si misero in fila alle loro spalle, i vecchi dietro di loro sbuffavano e si udì una risatina giovanile provenire dalla fine della fila.  
“Non pensavo saresti davvero venuta e imbarcata in questa follia. Ti sono debitore” bisbigliò Itachi.   
I petali gli s’infilarono nei capelli e nelle pieghe del vestito, Sakura abbassò il cappuccio del kimono con una mano stringendo il braccio di lui con l’altra.  
“Ed io non credevo al messaggino che mi hai mandato. Pensavo sarebbe passato qualche mese, non che mi avresti chiesto il numero per comunicarlo in mattinata. Ci siamo conosciuti ieri” si lamentò Haruno. L’Uchiha ghignò e chinò il capo in contemporanea con la ragazza. Si fermarono davanti al sacerdote.  
< Finalmente rivedrò il mio fratellino > pensò.   
Il sacerdote oscillò lo shaku[5], sollevandolo e s'inginocchiò.   
< L'unione che sta benedicendo e per cui sta pregando, finirà tra una settimana > si disse Itachi.  
< Devo resistere, tra meno di una settimana sarà finita e io verrò ricompensata > rifletté Sakura.  
  
_“ Non potete darmi così il ben servito! La piccola Hinata si è affezionata a me. La bambina..." biascicò la giovane. La nobile davanti a lei sospirò e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli.  
"Mi dispiace, ma a seguito della morte del gemello di mio fratello, dobbiamo trasferirci. Mio marito si è dimenticato di avvertirti e mi duole, ma...". Iniziò a spiegare.  
"Nel documento in cui lei ha firmato la sua assunzione, c'era scritto che potevamo liquidarla in qualsiasi momento. Le chiedo di uscire immediatamente" disse il marito della donna, entrando dalla porta.  
Sakura indietreggiò. La bambina si nascose dietro la gamba di Sakura e gliel'abbracciò. Singhiozzò rumorosamente.  
"Io voglio restare con Sakura-chan" implorò la piccola, il viso rigato di lacrime e le iridi violette liquide.  
_  
Sakura si morse un labbro a sangue, inspirò sentendo l’odore dei fiori di ciliegio.   
Itachi la vide tremare, le strinse più forte il braccio e le accarezzò la mano.   
Il sacerdote si alzò in piedi.  
“Ora bevete …” sussurrò indicando sei tazzine di diversa grandezza sistemate davanti a lui.  
Sakura afferrò la prima tazzina di sakè sul tavolo che la separava dal sacerdote, se la portò alle labbra e ne diede tre piccoli sorsi.   
Itachi ripeté la stessa operazione e chiuse gli occhi, sentendo le parole del sacerdote simili a un ronzio.  
  
_“Sono tutti morti, non vedo perché io debba farmi carico dei loro errori" disse Itachi. Il suo viso era pallido e contratto. Sorseggiò il contenuto di una bottiglia di sakè._  
_"Signorino, lei è stato assente per molti anni, ma ora, proprio perché sono venuti a mancare, tocca a lei mandare avanti la ditta" sussurrò il maggiordomo._  
 _Itachi aprì la mano, lasciando cadere la bottiglia._  
 _"Mio padre mi aveva scacciato, non desiderava che io mi occupassi della compagnia. Si vergognava di un figlio che aveva preferito lavorare in un bar come cuoco, piuttosto che diventare come lui" disse. La bottiglia cadde a terra andando in frantumi._  
 _ < Non volevo che mia madre morisse > rifletté._  
 _"Se non avessero deciso di lasciare mio fratello a casa, sarebbe morto anche lui solo per uno sciocco ricevimento" sussurrò roco._  
 _"Signorino, gli incidenti d'auto capitano. Anche il vecchio autista è deceduto" gli ricordò il maggiordomo._  
 _"Sappiamo tutti che mi considerano responsabile, come se la mia fuga li avesse sconvolti tanto da portarli alla morte" sibilò Itachi._  
   
  
Itachi batté un paio di volte le palpebre, si piegò e afferrò il contenitore di sakè successivo e sorseggiò il contenuto, lo appoggiò e ripeté l’operazione con quello dopo ancora.   
Il sacerdote socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise.  
“Ora siete sposati” sancì.  
Itachi cinse la vita della ragazza con un braccio, chinò il capo e le baciò la fronte spaziosa sotto il cappuccio. La ragazza sgranò gli occhi, le iridi verde le brillarono e chinò il capo. Deglutì e strinse le labbra.  
< Dannazione, è solo una finta. Perché il mio cuore ha accelerato il battito?! Cavolo!> pensò.   
Itachi sorrise e la abbracciò.  
< Persino lei è qui per soldi. Sono solo > rifletté.  
  
  


  


 

[1] Residenza degli dei

[2] Le due attendenti che coadiuvano l’operato del sacerdote

[3] Il tradizionale abito bianco della sposa

[4] Un cappello di taffettà

[5] scettro

 

 


	3. Cap.3 Prima notte di nozze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo ha partecipato alla fan fiction challenge:  
> Pairing: Het.  
> Prompt: La depressione ti rende egoista. E' molto difficile pensare alle altre persone, quando tutto quello a cui pensi è il tuo dolore.  
> Lanciata da LittleHarmony13.

Cap.3 Prima notte di nozze

  
  


Itachi aprì gli occhi, alzò la mano e guardò la pelle pallida delle sue dita affusolate. Socchiuse gli occhi e abbassò l’arto, sospirò e avvertì la coperta morbida sotto i polpastrelli. Si volse nella direzione della finestra e guardò la giovane accomodata sul davanzale. Osservò le iridi verdi della giovane e la figura di Sakura fare contrasto con il cielo blu-notte. I capelli rosa aleggiavano intorno al viso.

La ragazza lo guardò e si morse l'interno guancia, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato. 

Itachi osservò le gambe lisce di lei, avvertì un calore all'altezza del petto e volse lo sguardo. Osservò il proprio comodino. C'era una foto che rappresentava il piccolo Sasuke, aveva il visetto sporco di latte, era in braccio alla madre e allungava le mani verso il pennarello che la donna gli faceva ondeggiare davanti. Il neonato sorrideva.

Itachi si girò nuovamente verso Sakura.

"Riuscirai a restare qui per una settimana intera? Sei qui da un giorno solo, e già ti vedo depressa" sussurrò.

Sakura rise e guardò il giovane steso sul letto, su un fianco.

"Non sono depressa" ribatté Sakura, alzando la voce. Itachi si voltò sull'altro fianco, dandole le spalle. I lunghi capelli neri gli ricadevano sulla fodera bianca del cuscino, facendo contrasto.

Sakura si appoggiò una mano sul fianco e girò la testa, guardando il cielo fuori dalla finestra.

"Non ho intenzione di dormire nel letto con te. Quindi dovresti essere tu a deprimerti" ribatté.

"Non vi è problema. L'ho fatto spesso" rispose il padrone di casa. Si rizzò sul letto e scostò il lenzuolo. Si alzò e passò di fianco a uno dei baldacchini di legno del talamo, i segni sul suo viso erano più profondi. Raggiunse l'altro comodino e gli s'inginocchiò davanti.

“Domani arriverà mio fratello, mi chiedo se sarò in grado di occuparmi di lui” borbottò. Sfilò la prima sigaretta e si guardò intorno. “Dove sarà l'accendino?” si domandò a bassa voce.

“Prima di tutto togliti quella robaccia dalla bocca! Come credi di tenere un neonato con quella roba?!” strillò Sakura. 

Itachi inarcò un sopracciglio e fece ondeggiare la sigaretta tra le labbra.

"Anche tu fumi e ti ho visto bere birra" le ricordò.

Sakura avvampò e strinse un pugno.

"Non lo farei mai davanti ai bambini. Ho fatto la balia per troppi anni per non saper..." ribatté, alzando la voce.

"Non ti conviene dimostrarti così capace come balia, potrei posticipare l'annullamento del matrimonio solo per farti rimanere qui ad aiutarmi con mio fratello" ribatté Itachi.

Sakura si voltò di scatto e alzò le spalle.

"Non ti conviene. O quando mi licenzierai ti verrà ancora più difficile occuparti del bambino da solo.

Inoltre, sto ancora vivendo un periodaccio proprio per colpa di un ben servito" ringhiò.

Itachi si tolse la sigaretta dalle labbra e si rialzò in piedi.

"Anche io sto vivendo un periodo difficile. I medici non hanno capito molto, pensano che io sia in una fase depressiva autolesionista" spiegò. Rimise il pacchetto di sigarette nel comodino. "I miei amici hanno liquidato la cosa dandomi dello stronz*" spiegò con voce roca.

Si girò, gettando a terra la sigaretta. Le sue gote pallide si tinsero di rosa quando vide le iridi di Sakura fissarlo, il verde era diventato più scuro.

“La depressione ti rende egoista. E’ molto difficile pensare alle altre persone, quando tutto quello a cui pensi è il tuo dolore” sussurrò Sakura. 

Itachi si schiarì la voce.

“E’ quello che ho detto io, più o meno” sussurrò.

 


	4. Cap.4 I° giorno di nozze

Cap.4 I° giorno di nozze

  
  


Itachi sbadigliò, aprì un occhio e si leccò le labbra secche. Allungò le gambe e sentì la schiena dargli una serie di fitte. Aprì e chiuse i pugni, si diede la spinta e si alzò seduto sul pavimento. Si passò la mano tra i lunghi capelli neri e si diede la spinta. Si mise in piedi e si voltò verso il suo letto. 

Sakura teneva una gamba fuori dal letto, un’altra sul cuscino ai piedi del letto, le braccia aperte e la testa appoggiata a una delle colonne. 

Il ragazzo si avvicinò e sorrise, la maglia del pigiama di Sakura era alzata lasciandole la pancia scoperta, i pantaloni le lasciavano scoperte le gambe e il vestito era decorato con degli orsacchiotti. Dalle labbra le usciva un rivolo di bava e nel sonno diede un calcio.

“Mi chiedo se era una balia o avesse bisogno di una balia questa mocciosa” borbottò Itachi tra sé e sé. Si avvicinò all’altro comodino e si piegò, prese il laccio dei capelli accanto alla lampada. Si voltò e si diresse verso il bagno.

< Sarà meglio muoversi prima che arrivi il maggiordomo a farmi vestire come dice lui > si disse. Si diresse verso il bagno e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. 

Sakura udì la porta che si chiudeva, mugolò e dimenò le gambe. Rotolò su un fianco, mugolò e si mise a faccia in giù, affondando il capo nel cuscino.

La porta della stanza si aprì e la ragazza socchiuse gli occhi.

“Oh scusi, mi perdoni. Il signorino è uscito?” domandò una voce maschile. 

La ragazza sgranò gli occhi, si alzò seduta e afferrò il cuscino. Strillò e lo lanciò, colpendo in faccia il maggiordomo. 

L’anziano indietreggiò.

“Signorina, mi scusi!” gridò. 

La porta del bagno si aprì. Itachi uscì tenendo nelle mani la saponetta e guardandosi intorno con il viso ricoperto di sudore.

"Chi ci sta attaccando?" ringhiò.

Sakura vide che Itachi indossava solo un paio di boxer bianchi. Strillò, gattonò fino al bordo del letto e si piegò afferrando una ciabatta. 

Il maggiordomo chiuse la porta della camera, Sakura lanciò la calzatura e beccò in volto il padrone di casa. Itachi schivò il colpo di scatto, la saponetta gli cadde di mano e saltò all'indietro, mugolò di dolore andando a sbattere contro la parete alle sue spalle. 

 


	5. Cap.5 Arrivo all’orfanotrofio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Prompt: Dust to Dust - Heavenly

Cap.5 Arrivo all’orfanotrofio

Itachi si massaggiò la crema sul livido sulla spalla. Si leccò le labbra ripetutamente, chiuse il tubetto e lo mise sul sedile accanto a sé. S'infilò nuovamente la camicia, la chiuse e si mise anche la giacca. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato. Si appoggiò al sedile di pelle nera della macchina e chiuse gli occhi, sentiva l'autista borbottare. Cliccò il pulsante per abbassare il finestrino sullo sportello della maccina, abbassando il finestrino fumato nero.

"Credo tu stia procedendo troppo lentamente" disse atono.

Itachi appoggiò i piedi contro il sedile davanti lasciando delle impronte.

“Ringrazia che non voglio mettere a rischio il mio fratellino o avrei cercato un autista più capace” si lamentò. Chiuse gli occhi e sprofondò nel sedile.

 

_Sasuke, dalle braccia della madre, allungò le mani verso il padre._

_"No, no, vendete immediatamente quelle azioni!" ordinò il genitore, scostando le mani del più piccolo._

_La madre sospirò e si voltò, dirigendosi nell'altra stanza._

_Itachi li guardò, appoggiato allo stipite della porta._

 

“Signore, siamo arrivati” disse l’autista. 

Itachi riaprì un occhio, sbadigliò e si massaggiò il collo. Si sporse e aprì lo sportello.

“Signore, glielo avrei aperto io” sentì dire l’autista. 

Itachi chiuse lo sportello e avanzò verso la porta a vetri di uno stabile grigiastro.

Osservò lo strato di polvere che ricopriva i vetri e li spinse. Entrò e un’infermiera con un abito bianco gli si avvicinò.

“Buongiorno. Desidera?” domandò.

“Sono qui per il piccolo Sasuke” disse il ragazzo. Aprì la borsa di pelle marrone che portava a tracolla e ne uscì una serie di carte, passandole alla donna. Richiuse la borsa e si tolse il portafoglio dalla tasca.

“Signor Uchiha, la aspettavamo tra un’ora” disse la donna. 

Itachi sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Sono venuto prima per sbrigare tutte le pratiche necessarie. Dove devo firmare?” chiese. 

L’infermiera strinse le mani coperte da guanti di lattice tra loro e piegò il capo.

“Mi segua” mormorò. Si voltò e si allontanò, gli zoccoli che indossava sbattevano ritmicamente sul pavimento.

Itachi guardò una fila di cartelli blu con delle frecce bianche e delle scritte color panna.

< Stanza decenza bambini a sinistra, uffici a destra. Bagno al secondo piano…> lesse mentalmente. Si voltò e seguì lungo un corridoio a sinistra, proseguirono oltre una parete grigia crepata.

< Non era il posto adatto per far crescere un bambino. Povero fratellino, sarà terrorizzato > pensò.

“Deve firmare venti moduli. Vaglieremo le sue foto, controlleremo i documenti che ha compilato. Ovviamente dovrà farci vedere anche una fotocopia della carta d’identità di sua moglie e…” enumerò la donna davanti a lui. La vide aprire una porta larga quattro volte loro premendo il maniglione antipanico.

“Non ne dubitavo. La strada per il paradiso è sempre lunga e faticosa” sussurrò Itachi.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5M1G1gHmcJo.

Cap.6 Bentrovato fratellino

Itachi aprì e richiuse la mano un paio di volte, le articolazioni gli bruciavano e la sentì scricchiolare; avvertì una serie di fitte alla spalla e la massaggio. Abbassò il capo a destra e a sinistra, si massaggiò il collo e batté ripetutamente le palpebre. Si leccò le labbra sentendole screpolate sotto la lingua e socchiuse gli occhi, isnpessendo i segni sotto gli occhi.

“Che cosa dovete farci con tutte quelle mie firme?” domandò. 

L’infermiera superò l’androne grigio delle scale e proseguì lungo il corridoio, svoltò e scese una rampa di scale.

“Era il minimo. E’ per il bene dei bambini” spiegò gentilmente. Accentuò il sorriso, la luce delle lampade la illuminava dandole un alone biancastro.

“Da quando le cambiali portano il bene dei bambini?” borbottò il miliardario. Si fermò davanti a una porta aperta e vi guardò il salone all’interno. C’era una trentina di sedie di ferro piegate in varie direzioni e dei tavoli semi-sfondati.

“Non mi lasci e continui a seguirmi” lo richiamò la donna. 

Il giovane si girò e proseguì, accelerò e la raggiunse. Le si mise alle spalle e avanzò a un passo di distanza dall’infermiera.

“Alcune domande nel test attitudinale a cui ha risposto ci hanno fatto sorvolare su alcune differenze tra il suo viso e le fotografie che ci ha portato. Simili incongruenze, per quanto minime, qui fanno alzare il prezzo” spiegò quest’ultima. 

Itachi guardò fuori dalla finestra, nel retro dell’edificio c’erano una serie di bambini vestiti di nero in fila davanti a un’altalena arrugginita, poco più in là dei giovinetti nudi facevano la fila davanti a una doccia. 

Itachi dissimulò un brivido e strinse le labbra sottili. 

La donna svoltò, abbassò la maniglia di una porta color crema ed entrò, nel salone si sentivano risuonare dei gorgoglii, dei singhiozzi e una serie di vagiti. 

Itachi strinse i pugni, il battito cardiaco accelerò e lo sentì risuonare nelle orecchie, deglutì avvertendo degli spasmi nella gola.

< Finalmente ci siamo! > pensò. Aprì e chiuse le mani, gli arti si ricoprirono di sudore diventando gelidi e rigidi. Avanzò avvicinandosi alla fila centrale delle culle degli orfani.

“Gaara” lesse sul primo cartellino, superò la prima culla guardando un neonato con gli occhi cerchiati di nero gorgogliare dimenando le mani.

“Kankuro, Temari”. Lesse a bassa voce sui cartellini delle culle dopo, dove due bambini stavano immobili addormentati.

“Naruto”. Lesse nella penultima culla e raggiunse l’ultima culla della fila.

“Sasuke” sussurrò e la voce gli tremò. Si avvicinò alla culla, prese il bordo metallico della culla e chinò il capo. 

Il neonato socchiuse gli occhi neri, sporse il labbro facendo una smorfia, teneva le braccia rigide ai lati del corpo. 

Itachi prese il fratello tra le braccia e se lo appoggiò sul petto. Le iridi vermiglie gli divennero liquide, si piegò e il lungo codino nero gli scivolò sul petto. Prese il neonato tra le braccia e sorrise, le guance si arrossarono. 

Il bambino gorgogliò e gli afferrò il codino con la mano pallida, tirandolo.

“Bentrovato, fratellino” mormorò.

 

 


	7. Cap. 7 Viaggio in macchina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Cordone ombelicale

Cap. 7 Viaggio in macchina  
  
La macchina svoltò accelerando, il neonato sgranò gli occhi dalle iridi nere e dimenò le gambe.   
Il fratello maggiore lo strinse al petto e il neonato gorgogliò, strinse i pugni e il viso gli divenne rossastro. Il più grande lo cullò e Sasuke spalancò la bocca iniziando a piangere. Gli strilli rimbombarono all'interno della limousine.  
"Su, fratellino, va tutto bene" disse gentilmente Itachi.   
Sasuke aprì e chiuse i pugni, dimenando più velocemente le gambe, e strillò più forte.   
L'autista strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.  
"Nemmeno si è staccato dal cordone ombelicale e ha già il carattere degli altri della famiglia" bisbigliò.  Accelerò, girò in un'altra strada e accelerò ancora.  
"Dai fratellino piagnucolone, non piangere" tentò nuovamente Itachi.   
Sasuke pianse più forte, le orecchie del fratello fischiavano. Le lacrime scesero lungo le guance paffutelle del neonato, la cui bocca era spalancata.   
Si sentì il rumore della macchina che sgommava, rimbombarono i suoni dei clacson e la macchina si fermò davanti a un semaforo rosso. L'autista si appoggiò sul fianco e socchiuse gli occhi, un rivolo di sudore scese da sotto il cappello che indossava.   
Il neonato scalciò contro la gamba del fratello e mosse su e giù il capo. Itachi si avvicinò al finestrino della macchina e sollevò il minore, avvicinando il suo viso al vetro.  
"Guarda fratellino, le macchine" disse.   
Il neonato diede delle manate con le mani paffutelle contro il vetro. La macchina ripartì con il semaforo verde e dietro l'automobile si sentì suonare dei clacson e dei rombi di motori.  
"Odi questa città quasi quanto me" sussurrò roco Itachi.   
Sasuke fece degli strilli acuti e una vena pulsò sulla fronte dell'autista.  
 Itachi cullò ripetutamente il minore e si mordicchiò il labbro, le iridi vermiglie gli divennero liquide.  
"Sasuke, cosa vuoi che faccia?" domandò.  
Il neonato fece l'ennesimo strillo.

 

 


	8. Cap.8 Pianto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Pianti

Cap.8 Pianto  
  
Itachi si voltò, tenne con un braccio il fratello a sé e allungò l'altra mano. Premette il pulsante della luce ripetutamente, facendola accendere e spegnere.  
"Luce e ombra. Questo ti piace, piccolo fratellino?" domandò.  
Il neonato gli tirò una serie di testate sul petto e Itachi sospirò.  
"In questo luogo non ho né sonagli, né altri svaghi. Devi attendere l'arrivo alla nostra dimora. Va bene?" domandò.  
"Guarda Sasuke mio, ti piace? Ti piace piccolino?" domandò.   
Il neonato gli sbatté ripetutamente il capo contro il petto e Itachi sospirò.  
"Non ho sonaglini qui, fratellino. Appena arrivati a casa ti do quello che vuoi. Ok?" domandò.   
Il pianto del minore gli rimbombava in testa e avvertì delle fitte al petto.   
"Signorino, torno indietr..." disse l'autista.   
Si zittì sentendo Itachi fare un basso sibilo e si fermò guardando una sbarra alzarsi.  
"... siamo quasi arrivati". Si corresse e la sua voce fu quasi del tutto coperta dai pianti del neonato.   
La macchina risalì sul vialetto e si fermò davanti all'abitazione.   
L'autista parcheggiò, scese dall'auto e aprì la portiera di dietro.   
Itachi scese continuando a cullare Sasuke, il viso del fratello era diventato violaceo. Le iridi vermiglie di Itachi erano scure e liquide, i segni sotto gli occhi più vasti e il viso grigiastro.   
Sakura ridacchiò e gli si avvicinò. Si piegò e i corti capelli rosa le ricaddero davanti al viso.  
"Già distrutto? Siamo solo all'inizio dei suoi pianti" disse.   
Itachi la guardò prendergli il neonato dalle braccia e corrugò la fronte.   
"Beh, mia cara sposa, rammentarmelo non aiuta" disse ironico.   
La balia annuì e cullò Sasuke che pianse più forte.  
"Ha il pannolino sporco. Vieni dentro, bisogna cambiarglielo" spiegò.

 


	9. Cap.9 Felicità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Pannolino

Cap.9 Felicità  
  
Itachi si mise sulle punte e sporse il capo, la lunga coda nera gli scivolò lungo la spalla, e batté ripetutamente le palpebre. Teneva la schiena dritta e le braccia abbandonate ai fianchi del corpo. Osservò Sakura passare la spugnetta sul basso ventre ignudo del neonato e guardò il fratellino scalciare.   
Il bambino gorgogliò facendo una bolla di saliva e sorrise.  
"Le sue lacrime sono cessate" disse Itachi, addolcendo il tono. Schivò una gomitata di Sakura diretta al suo ventre.  
"Certo che piangeva" si lamentò la giovane.  
Immerse una spugnetta gialla in una bacinella arancione e la strizzò, passandola di nuovo in mezzo alle gambe del piccolo.  
"Eravamo tutti sporchi vero?" domandò con la voce in falsetto rivolta al neonato.   
Itachi aggrottò le sopracciglia e guardò Sakura.  
"Non ti rivolgere a lui come se fosse idiota" si lamentò.  
Sasuke batté le mani, Sakura tolse il pannolino sporco e appallottolato dal fasciatoio, si piegò e lo buttò dentro una busta di plastica, appoggiata per terra.  
"A lui non dispiace" ribatté.   
Itachi incrociò le braccia e piegò il capo.  
"Non sarebbe convenuto fargli il bagno direttamente?" chiese.   
Sakura negò con il capo e si mise una ciocca dietro l'orecchio.   
"Prima deve mangiare" ribatté.   
Itachi annuì, guardò la donna versare del borotalco sulle gambe del piccolo e si morse l'interno della guancia.  
"Non me lo infarinare eccessivamente" borbottò.   
Il neonato starnutì e il maggiore strinse le labbra, alzandosi e abbassandosi sulle punte dei piedi.  
"Rilassati, fratellone adorante" lo rimproverò Sakura.   
Prese tra le mani i piedini del piccolo delicatamente e li sollevò, passando il pannolino sotto il suo sederino. Gli abbassò le gambe, sollevò l'altro lato del pannolino, tolse la plastica dalle linguette adesive e chiuse il pannolino.  
"Ecco, ora signorino siamo pronti a mangiare" disse.  
Itachi sorrise guardando le guance accaldate di lei e le ciocche disordinate rosa che le ricadevano davanti al viso, si girò verso Sasuke e lo osservò gorgogliare, dimenando le gambette.  
< Non sono mai stato così felice in vita mia > pensò.

 


	10. Cap.10 I bisogni di un bebé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Incubatrice

Cap.10 I bisogni di un bebé  
  
"Ho notato che le cose che hai non vanno bene per lui. Insomma, alcune sono per bambini troppo piccoli e altre per bambini troppo grandi" disse Sakura.   
Osservò Itachi cullare il fratello, osservò il petto nudo di lui e si girò, avvampando. Sentì le orecchie accaldarsi, deglutì a vuoto e guardò il letto. Si girò nuovamente mordendosi un labbro e tornò a guardare Sasuke. Il battito cardiaco era accelerato e sorrise.  
< Certo che è diverso quando ha il piccolo con sé, sembra quasi davvero qualcosa di più di uno scapestrato riccastro > rifletté.  
"Insomma, a cosa pensavi ti posse servire un incubatrice?" domandò.   
Itachi guardò il minore mettersi il suo codino di capelli neri in bocca, sporcandoglielo di saliva.  
"Così lo fai soffocare" disse Sakura, togliendo la ciocca dalla bocca del piccolo.  
"Piccolo com'è sicura che un incubatrice non sia adatta a lui?" chiese Itachi atono.   
La ragazza sospirò, si tolse un fazzoletto dalla tasca e gli pulì i capelli.  
"Mi dovrai pagare un'extra per tutto quello che sto facendo" disse.   
Itachi socchiuse gli occhi e una ruga gli apparve sulla fronte.  
"Se realmente sei una balia, come puoi davanti a un infante concentrarti sui soldi?" domandò.   
Sakura incrociò le braccia e ridacchiò.  
"Ne ho visti tanti di bambini, ma pochi di soldi" ribatté.   
Sbatté un paio di volte il piede a terra, si voltò e si diresse verso la porta.  
"E inoltre servono proprio per il piccolo. Dovrò comprare quello di cui veramente ha bisogno, torno dopo".   
Aggiunse, aprì l'uscio e uscì dalla camera da letto.  
"Certo che è alquanto antipatica, vero fratellino? Non ti considera una creatura degna di suscitare meraviglia. Le dimostreremo che non abbiamo bisogno di lei. Sarò io a darti da mangiare" sancì Itachi.

 


	11. Cap.11 Pappette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Biberon  
> Prompt: Omogenizzato

Cap.11 Pappette  
  
Sakura entrò nella cucina, appoggiò il pacco della spesa sul tavolo e si passò la mano sul collo arrossato. Si leccò le labbra e si voltò, sentendo dei gorgoglii. Socchiuse un occhio e sgranò l'altro, avanzò fino alla porta del salone e si affacciò. Scoppiò a ridere e nascose la bocca con la mano.   
Itachi era ricoperto di omogenizzato al pomodoro, i capelli gocciolavano e un rivolo gli colava lungo la guancia.   
Sasuke fece un altro paio di pernacchie spruzzando altra sostanza sui vestiti e sul mento del maggiore.   
Itachi si voltò e le iridi vermiglie brillarono.  
"Non trovo niente da ridere" fece notare con tono gelido.  
Sakura si strinse il fianco con il braccio e si piegò in due, ridendo più forte.   
Sasuke tirò un calcio al barattolo dell'omogenizzato che volò via e finì per terra, spaccandosi in frammenti. I pezzi di vetro si sparpagliarono e il pavimento si macchiò della sostanza vermiglia.   
La cameriera sulle scale gridò, strinse un pugno e si mise la mano davanti al viso. Corse fino alla macchia e saltellò, la cuffietta che indossava le ricadde di lato.   
Itachi inarcò un sopracciglio, il suo viso aveva un'espressione impassibile.   
Sakura smise di ridere, Itachi la raggiunse con il neonato in braccio. Sakura si chiuse la porta alle spalle e prese il neonato tra le braccia. Itachi si avviò verso il lavandino.  
"E' ancora troppo piccolo per l'omogenizzato, meno male che ho preso il latte e il biberon" spiegò Sakura.  
Il padrone di casa aprì il rubinetto e mise la testa sotto il getto. Allontanò il capo da sotto il lavandino, i suoi lunghi capelli neri si erano sciolti e gli ricadevano umidi attorno al viso.  
"Sono lieto che mio fratello si sia rifiutato di mangiare qualcosa che gli avrebbe fatto male" disse.  
Sakura sorrise.  
"Temo sia più adulto lui che il fratello maggiore" bisbigliò.

 


	12. Cap.12 Vorrei...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Gemelli!

Cap.12 Vorrei ...

“Ci sono voluti quattro giorni, ma finalmente hai imparato come si utilizza un biberon e sai far smettere di piangere il tuo fratellino quando ha fame. Mi congratulo” disse Sakura. Adagiò il neonato nella culla. 

Il viso paffutello di Sasuke era chiaro rispetto al cuscino azzurro su cui era adagiato. 

Itachi si avvicinò allo specchio della camera da letto e si guardò il viso. I lunghi capelli neri gli ricadevano ai lati del viso. Si tolse il laccetto dal polso e se li legò.

“Se il mio viso continua a diventare sempre più pallido e queste occhiaie a diventare più profonde, finir che mi scambieranno per il gemello di Orochimaru" sussurrò.

< Odio vederci così sfocato, forse dovrei andare da un ottico > pensò.

Sakura rimboccò le coperte al bambino.

“La settimana è quasi finita. Ricordati che al suo termine, io me ne andrò" disse.

Itachi annuì.

"Lo rammento. Io e mio fratello ce la caveremo" rispose. Il suo addome nudo e muscoloso si alzava e abbassava.  
 Sakura mise le mani sui fianchi e negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli rosa.

“Mi chiedo come, quando sei tu il più bambino tra i due” disse. 

Itachi guardò il pigiama color crema con disegnati i fiori di ciliegio che la giovane indossava.

“Esagerata. Vedo che hai ricevuto i vestiti che ti ho regalato” rispose. 

Sakura avvampò e si voltò di scatto dall’altra parte.  
"Se proprio dovessi immaginarti gemello a qualcuno, penserei a quel tipo che c'era al matrimonio. Aveva i tuoi stessi occhi distanti e se ne stava lontano da quasi tutti. Sì, tu e lui potreste essere  _gemelli_ " disse secca.  
Itachi si avvicinò alla culla e abbassò lo sguardo, osservando il bambino.  
"Probabilmente ti stai riferendo a mio zio Madara. L'unico mio parente che abbia accettato la mia scelta di andare al bar di Orochimaru" spiegò. Si sporse in avanti e con l'indice accarezzò il pugno chiuo del bambino.  
"Ho iniziato a frequentare quel bar poco dopo che tu te ne sei andato. E' vero che prima era un ristorante?" domandò Sakura.  
Itachi annuì.  
"Era anche molto carino, ma purtroppo gli hanno dato fuoco. Non si sa è stato per qualche perdita al gioco della moglie del proprietario o per le cattive voci che girano su Orochimaru stesso" spiegò.  
Sakura si voltò verso di lui e le iridi verdi della giovane si specchiarono in quelle color amaranto di Itachi.  
"Perché andavi in un buco come quello, quando hai tutti questi soldi?" domandò Sakura. Le gote di lei divennero vermiglie, mentre le labbra di lui presero leggermente colore.  
"Era un rifugio. Preferivo dormire lì per terra che rimanere qui" rispose Itachi. Il suo battito cardiaco era leggermente accelerato, mentre osservava il collo affusolato della giovane.  
  


“Sono gli amici che ti danno dello stro*zo?” domandò Sakura.

Itachi ridacchiò e si strinse di più il codino.

“Sì” rispose. Le iridi rosse gli divennero color bronzo diventando liquide. 

Sakura gli guardò il petto nudo, deglutì a vuoto e sentì le orecchie scottare.

< Non mi posso permettere il desiderio di baciarla che sto provando in questo momento. Potrei farla fuggire prima del tempo e mio fratello deve venire prima di tutto > pensò Itachi.

Sakura osservò il petto di lui.

< Cosa darei per toccarlo > pensò.

Entrambi si diedero le spalle.

“Faccio il letto” disse Sakura con voce meccanica.

“Vado a lavarmi” rispose Itachi, avanzando con passo rigido.

 


	13. Cap.13 Equivoco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Equivoco

Cap.13 Equivoco

"Non posso passare tutto il giorno con te, fratellino" sussurrò Itachi. Sfiorò la fronte del neonato con l'indice, il piccolo gorgogliò, scalciando.

Itachi gli rimboccò le coperte con movimenti lenti, indietreggiò e si sedette sulla poltrona, facendo ondeggiare la culla.

Si udì un tintinnio e il giovane si voltò a guardare lo schermo del computer. Sospirò, si voltò e prese il telefono. Digitò due volte un due e una volta un tre.

“Karin, vieni qui per favore. E’ la compagnia di appalti Team otto. Vogliono di nuovo il fax con la nostra offerta per quella fabbrica al centro… sì, quella di vestiti. L’anno scorso abbiamo guadagnato abbastanza bene con quella linea ispirata al ramen” disse. Abbassò la cornetta sentendo un click e strinse le labbra. Si voltò verso il minore e sospirò.

"Spero che non scoprirai mai che lavori noiosi e che vita triste tuo fratello ha dovuto accettarti per tenerti con sé" gli disse.

Il neonato lo fissò, il viso del maggiore si rifletteva nelle sue iridi azzurre, che si stavano iniziando a tingere di nero.

Si udirono dei passi avvicinarsi alla stanza, la porta si aprì e Itachi si voltò. Si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò all’uscio.

La segretaria entrò dentro la stanza, si chiuse la porta alle spalle e avanzò. Appoggiò le carte sulla scrivania e si avvicinò.

“Tenga” disse, porgendogli un foglio di carta. Si mise gli occhiali nella lunga capigliatura vermiglia e le iridi color rosso-rosa le brillarono.

“Grazie” disse Itachi. Si voltò e si avvicinò al fax, lo accese e inserì il foglio. 

Karin sentì digitare e il rumore del macchinario. Si morse il labbro e si voltò verso la culla.

“Non ho potuto fare a meno di notare che non vi ho visto neanche una volta in situazioni di effusione con vostra moglie” sussurrò. Appoggiò una mano sul fianco e avanzò, il seno prosperoso le tremava.

“Siamo riservati” mentì Itachi.

“Signorino, io ho sistemato tutte le carte per l’adozione. Siete sicuro di amarla veramente e che non sia solo una montatura?” domandò Karin. Si slacciò il bottone che teneva fermo il colletto della camicia viola che indossava.

“Suvvia, non sono così contorto” borbottò Itachi, mentendo nuovamente. Guardò il foglio sparire dentro la macchina e si voltò. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo la segretaria davanti a lui.

“Qualcosa non va, signorina Karin?” domandò.  
< Oggi la settimana aveva termine e potevo congedare Sakura, ma se Karin ha dubbi, rischio di doverla convincere a rimanere ancora. Non mi dispiace la sua presenza, ma potrebbe venirmi a costrare troppo caro e potrebbe anche rifiutare > pensò.

Karin si sporse sulle punte e lo baciò. Itachi s’irrigidì sgranando gli occhi. La maniglia si abbassò e Sakura entrò.

“Oh… io…” balbettò. Karin si staccò e ghignò, socchiudendo gli occhi. Itachi batté un paio di volte le palpebre e scosse il capo. Si voltò verso Sakura.

"C-Cosa..." biascicò. 

Sakura si voltò e corse via.

Itachi scostò malamente Karin e corse dietro a Sakura.

"Aspetta!" ordinò.

 


	14. Cap.14 Chi voglio ingannare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Specchio

Cap.14 Chi voglio ingannare?

Sakura si passò la mano sulla guancia sentendola umida. Chiuse gli occhi e si passò il braccio sopra gli occhi chiusi.

“Non capisco perché ho reagito così. In fondo lo sapevo che oggi me ne sarei dovuta andare” sussurrò. Infilò i vestiti dentro il borsone e tirò su con il naso.

“Solo che quel pervertito poteva anche aspettare. E’ stato più maleducato dei genitori della piccola Hinata” si lamentò. Si mordicchiò ripetutamente il labbro. Si passò la mano ripetutamente sul naso e sentì gli occhi pizzicare. Infilò dentro il borsone le ciabatte e si voltò. Raggiunse l’armadio e lo aprì. Abbassò lo sguardò, aprì il cassetto e prese un paio di cinture. Si girò e raggiunse nuovamente il letto, infilandole dentro.

“Poteva fare la finta con quella, visto che erano amanti” borbottò. Alcune ciocche dei capelli rosa le finirono davanti al viso e sospirò.

“E’ carino e ogni tanto è gentile, ma niente di più” sibilò. Aprì il cassetto del comodino e ne prese un pacchetto di sigarette. Lo gettò nella borsa insieme alle altre cose.

“Bah, chi se ne importa. Meglio così, almeno sarò ben retribuita” disse. Si tolse le scarpe a ballerina bianche che indossava e le gettò nella borsa. Afferrò un paio di scarpe con il tacco da sotto il letto e le infilò. Si sfilò la camicia di seta color crema gettandola dentro la borsa. Raggiunse l’armadio, prese un body a balconcino rosso e lo infilò.

“Non capisco neanche perché in questi giorni mi stavo vestendo come una signora.

Aspetta, ci sono. Forse avevo sperato di guadagnare qualche altro regalo degno di una nobilotta” disse. Guardò a destra e a sinistra.

Dalla finestra entrava un vento freddo e le tendine oscillarono. Si girò, entrò in bagno e guardò intorno a sé.

“Sì, infatti. L’unica cosa importante sono i soldi”. Aggiunse. Si voltò e vide il proprio viso nel riflesso dello  _specchio_. Osservò i propri occhi arrossati, le guance pallide e i segni dei denti incisi sulle labbra. Appoggiò la mano sulla superfice fredda e chinò il capo. Le lacrime le rigarono il viso e singhiozzò.

“Chi voglio prendere in giro? Posso ingannare gli altri, ma non me stessa. Una parte di me, forse, voleva illudersi di vivere una stupida favoletta d’amore con quel figlio di papà” sussurrò. Cadde in ginocchio, mise le mani a terra e digrignò i denti. Singhiozzò più forte e le lacrime le rigarono il viso pallido.

“Me*da, ho bisogno di una sigaretta e di un doppio martini” sibilò.

 


	15. Cap.15 Seconda possibilità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Gelsomino

Cap.15 Seconda possibilità

Itachi aprì la porta della camera da letto ed entrò. Vide Sakura infilarsi la bretella della borsa in spalla e strinse più forte la mano dietro la schiena.

“Sakura” sussurrò.

Sakura si girò e i corti capelli rosa le oscillarono ai lati del viso. 

Le iridi di Itachi erano nere e le ciocche di capelli neri gli ricadevano davanti al viso. Tolse la mano da dietro la schiena e le porse un mazzo di foglie lunghe con dentro dei fiori bianchi dallo stelo sottile. 

Sakura abbassò lo sguardo sul gelsomino, l’odore le punse le narici.

“Tipico di voi ricconi. Pensate di comprare le persone con i regali” sibilò. Lo superò e si diresse verso la porta. 

Itachi si voltò e le afferrò il braccio.

"No, è per chiederti una possibilità" ribatté.

Sakura socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi verdi le brillarono. Si voltò e lo guardò in viso.

“… per lasciarci, ci sarà sempre tempo”. Aggiunse Itachi. 

Sakura scostò il braccio dalla sua mano, strinse al petto il gelsomino e il borsone le oscillò al lato del corpo.

“E la tua amante?” chiese. 

Itachi allargò le braccia e negò con la testa. 

Sakura udì gorgogliare e si sporse. Ridacchiò vedendo Sasuke nel marsupio montato dietro la schiena di Itachi.

“Non è la mia amante. E’ la mia segretaria” spiegò Itachi. 

Sakura strinse le labbra e alzò il capo.

“Quindi tra i lavori c’è anche l’essere disponibile con te?” domandò, indurendo il tono. 

Sasuke tirò un paio di manate alla schiena del maggiore e allungò le manine verso la ciocca di capelli neri.

“No! Ti giuro che lei non mi aveva mai baciato, è la prima volta. E non lo avrei mai fatto davanti al mio fratellino” spiegò Itachi. 

Sakura si portò i fiori al naso e inspirò.

“Questo lo posso credere” sussurrò. Abbassò i fiori e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Vada per la chance, ma voglio essere ugualmente pagata” disse. 

Itachi inspirò e sorrise.

“Come desideri, moglie mia” sussurrò.

 


	16. Cap.16 Tentativi di dialogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.  
> Prompt: olfatto.  
> Scritta per Altman, concept: Itachi mangia una scatoletta di tonno.

Cap.16 Tentativi di dialogo  
  
  


La luce del tramonto filtrava dalle finestre e si rifletteva nei vetri dei grandi lampadari della sala da pranzo. Si rifletteva nelle iridi more di Itachi, facendogliele brillare di riflessi vermigli.

Il padrone di casa era accomodato a capo-tavola e i lunghi capelli mori gli ricadevano sulle spalle muscolose.

Sakura si morse l’interno della guancia, seduta sulla sedia alla sua sinistra. Sfiorò con una mano, le dita tremanti, la superficie del tavolo in ebano davanti a sé. Accavallò le gambe e osservò le rughe d’espressione sul viso pallido di Uchiha. Si morse un labbro fino a farlo sbiancare.

Accarezzò il walkie-talkie collegato alla stanzetta del neonato, il gemello era adagiato accanto alla culla.

“Finora non mi sono comportato da marito. Non ti ho nemmeno fatto fare un giro della casa” disse Itachi. Con movimenti lenti aprì una scatoletta di tonno.

“Potrebbe farmelo fare il tuo maggiordomo o… la tua segretaria” rispose Sakura. All’ultima parola la sua voce era diventata rauca.

“L’ho licenziata” rispose Itachi. Si alzò con movimenti cadenzati e la giovane lo osservò.

< Rassomiglia a una pantera, ma i suoi occhi sono intensi. Come quelli di alcuni corvi nei film dell’orrore. Questo lato di lui non l’avevo mai visto > rifletté Sakura. Riflessi bronzei, dovuti alla luce del tramonto, si creavano nelle sue iridi verde smeraldo.

Itachi raggiunse il lavandino della cucina e, con un movimento fluido del polso, rovesciò l’olio della scatoletta al suo interno.

“Non amo essere baciato all’improvviso, senza il mio consenso. Lo capisci?” domandò.

Sakura si passò pollice e indice sul lobo dell’orecchio, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Sembri arrabbiato” disse.

Itachi si voltò di scatto e alcune ciocche lisce gli ondeggiarono intorno al viso allungato.

“Lo sono. Non mi piace essere aggredito dalle persone che lavorano per me. Non mi piace non essere creduto. E non mi piace che mio fratello debba crescere in questa casa” ribatté. Raggiunse nuovamente il tavolo e si accomodò. Utilizzò la forchetta per far cadere i pezzi di tonno nel piatto.

Sakura li fissò cadere e corrugò la fronte.

“E sei arrabbiato con me?” domandò.

Itachi la guardò in viso e allungò la mano, sfiorandogliela.

“No. Voglio darci una chance e… forse dovremmo cominciare a conoscerci” disse.

Con la forchetta prese un pezzo di tonno e se lo portò alle labbra, gustandolo lentamente.

Sakura si grattò il collo e piegò di lato il capo.

“Quei fiori sono belli, ma ammetto che non ne capisco molto di fiori. Quando ero piccola, la maestra cercava di insegnare a noi allieve come fare i bouquet. Peccato che con me non ci sia riuscita” borbottò.

Itachi si sporse in avanti.

“Non ti sei ancora presa da mangiare” le ricordò.

Sakura sgranò gli occhi e gli sorrise.

“Sai cucinare, vero?” domandò.

Le labbra di Itachi divennero leggermente rosate.

“Temo che cucinando farei troppo rumore e finirei per svegliare Sasuke” ammise Uchiha.

Sakura ridacchiò.

“Così ti riconosco. Non preoccuparti, in caso sarò io a occuparmi del piccolo. Tu cucina pure, sono curiosa di scoprire come te la cavi” disse.

Itachi si alzò in piedi, si sfilò la cravatta e gliela mise sugli occhi.

Sakura rabbrividì.

“N-non so cosa tu abbia frainteso…” biascicò.

“Dovremmo cominciare davvero a instaurare un rapporto di fiducia tra noi. Non preoccuparti. Voglio semplicemente che ti concentri sull’odore. La cosa più importante, in un piatto, è rispettare il graduale incontro con i sensi. Primo passo: conoscere i miei piatti attraverso l’olfatto” spiegò Itachi.

La luce del tramonto era cessata e fuori dalla finestra il cielo si era colorato di nero. La luce della luna iniziò a filtrare, argentea, nella stanza.

“Olfatto sia” borbottò Sakura.

 

 


	17. Cap.17 Adozione mancata

Cap.17 Adozione mancata  
  
  


“Il presidente degli Stati Uniti, Nagato Pain, ha messo a punto un nuovo deterrente nucleare. Ha dichiarato: “Questi sono tempi di odio e…”.

Tsunade spense la televisione e il discorso del giornalista s’interruppe.

“Finiranno per spacciarci tutti via. Maledetti, se potessi fare qualcosa, vedrebbero” sibilò. Si portò un bicchiere di birra alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto. Socchiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi.

Affondava nel divanetto coperto da un copridivano di stoffa giallo spenta. Attraverso le tapparelle storte filtrava della pallida luce biancastra, facendo rilucere la polvere.

Da fuori proveniva rumori di campanelle e versi di animali, tra cui erano riconoscibili quelli di grosse vacche. In lontananza si riusciva a riconoscere il suono di un tosaerba.

“Sempre a preoccuparti per il mondo. Ti ricordo, mia adorata, che noi non abbiamo nemmeno la potenza per riavere il nostro ristorante, figuriamoci per pensare così in grande” le ricordò Orochimaru, sibilando.

Tsunade appoggiò la mano sul fianco, lasciato leggermente scoperto dalla maglia che indossava, e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

Nella stanza si percepiva odore di fumo e di tabacco.

“Potrei tornare a lavorare come infermiera. Così da mettere da parte dei soldi” ribatté Tsunade. Allungò la gamba e spostò con il piede il tavolinetto davanti a sé, dando vita a uno stridio prolungato.

“A me basterebbe non vederti scommettere” ribatté Orochimaru. I segni neri intorno ai suoi occhi erano spessi e i suoi candidi denti aguzzi brillavano nell’oscurità della stanza. Il suo viso pallido rassomigliava a una maschera di cera, su cui spiccavano i sottili occhi scuri.

Orochimaru si versò un liquore dentro un bicchiere, il liquido ambrato si rifletteva nelle sue iridi color dell’oro.

“Ti sento più preoccupato del solito. Cosa c’è, mia vipera, inizia a scarseggiarti il veleno?” domandò Tsunade. Lo raggiunse ancheggiando, il suo seno prosperoso ondeggiava ad ogni suo movimento. Raggiunse il marito e gli accarezzò la spalla, sfiorandogli la veste con le aguzze unghie laccate di gel dorato.

“Quel moccioso di Itachi ha fatto di tutto per avere suo fratello. Perciò, chi è messo come noi, può dimenticarsi di riuscirci” sibilò Orochimaru.

Tsunade chinò il capo e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, giocherellando con il ciondolo che portava al collo. Sfiorando con i polpastrelli la pietra azzurra.

“Tu neanche lo vuoi un bambino” disse con voce rauca.

< Ho perso un fratello, ho perso il mio primo amore, ho perso la mia famiglia e non sono nemmeno riuscita a dare un figlio al mio uomo. La maledetta malasorte mi perseguita > pensò.

Orochimaru si volse con un gesto fulmineo e le afferrò il mento, guardandola in viso.

“Tu sì, però” disse, con tono gelido.

Tsunade sgranò gli occhi e lo guardò in viso.

“Riuscirò a fartelo avere, dovessi fare un patto con i demoni in persona” giurò Orochimaru.

Tsunade gli appoggiò la guancia sulla spalla, la sua pelle rosea faceva contrasto con quella di lui. Si mordicchiò il labbro e sospirò pesantemente.

< Forse dovrei chiedere consiglio a Jiraiya > pensò.

 


	18. Cap.18 Un'altra notte insieme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.  
> Prompt: oscurità.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yQ6Yk5EUiQ.

Cap.18 Un'altra notte insieme  
  
  


Sakura si accomodò sul letto e si passò le mani sulle ginocchia.

“Questa casa è davvero bella, ma non è niente rispetto al tuo modo di cucinare. Non mi aspettavo che fossi così bravo” ammise. Osservò il mazzo di rose, dentro un vaso di cristallo dalla forma allungata, appoggiato sul comodino, l’odore dei fiori le pungeva le narici.

“Una cosa troppo manuale per un figlio di papà come me?” domandò Itachi con tono di sfida. Raggiunse il davanzale della finestra e vi si accomodò.

“Possibile che non riesci a essere gentile per più di un’oretta?” domandò Sakura.

Itachi si sciolse i lunghi capelli mori e si voltò verso di lei, sorridendole.

“Pensavo che non considerassi scortesia anche delle sane battute. Vuoi che cambi modo di fare completamente?” domandò con voce seducente.

Sakura si voltò di scatto, avvampando.

“No, poi dovrei cambiarlo anche io e mi sentirei in prigione. Piuttosto, perché non cucini più?” domandò.

Itachi si massaggiò la fronte.

“E non dirmi solo per non svegliare tuo fratello. Non che io non creda alla tua oppressiva ansia, ma penso tu non lo facessi già da prima” lo incalzò Sakura.

I segni sul viso di Itachi s’ispessirono e quest’ultimo sospirò pesantemente.

“Da quando sono andato in depressione, mi sembra sempre di sbagliare qualcosa. Un ingrediente, un sapore, un colore, ogni volta c’è un dettaglio che non mi soddisfa. Inoltre… mi sono tagliato spesso con i coltelli e questo non aiuta la mia nomina di autolesionista” spiegò Uchiha. Aprì la finestra e inspirò l’aria della notte.

“Possibile che nessuno dei tuoi amici sia riuscito a rimanerti accanto? Non sei tanto male, quando ti si conosce” borbottò Sakura. Osservò il viso pallido di lui incorniciato dai capelli neri, alcune ciocche lisce gli coprivano una porzione del collo liscio.

Sakura aprì e chiuse la mano, ticchettando con il piede per terra.

“Potrei dire lo stesso” ribatté.

“Sono in quella fase della vita in cui tutte le mie amiche sono sposate e io no. Sono fuori dal giro, anche perché sono troppo povera per risultare un partito interessante” spiegò Sakura.

Itachi inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Ora potrai vantarti di essere sposata anche tu” le ricordò. Osservò le iridi verde smeraldo di lei e scese, fissando intensamente le labbra della ragazza.

Sakura ridacchiò e scosse il capo.

“Quando parlavi di rapporto di fiducia, ti riferivi a un rapporto lavorativo. Vero?” domandò.

“E di che altro?” le chiese a sua volta Itachi, alzandosi.

Sakura si grattò il collo e con l’altra mano indicò il letto.

“Sai, potremmo anche coricarci insieme questa notte. Così, in caso il bambino pianga, potremo svegliarci a vicenda per andare a vedere cos’ha” propose.

Itachi si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Non sarebbe da gentiluomo” fece notare.

“Però sarebbe per Sasuke” ribatté Sakura.

Itachi si sedette accanto a lei, Sakura arrossì e sentì le orecchie bruciarle, il proprio battito cardiaco le accelerò.

“Se è per Sasuke, volentieri. Buona notte” le soffiò Itachi all’orecchio.

Sakura strinse gli occhi, cercando di regolare il respiro, Itachi si sdraiò dall’altra parte del letto.

< Nell’oscurità della mia vita, il mio fratellino è la luce, ma Sakura… lei è il dolce profumo dei ciliegi che mi accompagnava da bambino, nei miei giorni più lieti, quando questa casa non mi sembrava una trappola e i suoi giardini li potevo confondere con il paradiso > pensò Itachi.

 

 


	19. Cap.19 In giro a far compere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.  
> Prompt: marrone.  
> Scritta sentendo: Atrium Carceri - The Dark Mother.

Cap.19 In giro a far compere  
  
  


“Sei sicura che l’asilo sia così necessario? Potrei farlo educare da un precettore” disse Itachi. Il neonato, nel trasportino sulle sue spalle, gorgogliava, dimenando le mani. Afferrò una ciocca dei capelli lisci del maggiore e se la mise in bocca.

Sakura si piegò in avanti e gliela tolse delicatamente, accarezzandogli delicatamente la guancia paffutella.

“Voi nobili avete un’ossessione per questa cosa. Guarda che vedere dei suoi coetanei, gli farebbe bene” ribatté.

“Allora cercherò un istituto all’altezza” rispose Itachi.

Sakura gli si affiancò, entrambi stavano scendendo una ripida scalinata in pietra, tra una fila di negozietti.

“Mi chiedo se per te ci sia qualcosa all’altezza di tuo fratello. Ad esempio, con quel pigiamino sarebbe stato comodo” disse la giovane. Il vento le faceva ondeggiare i capelli rosa intorno al viso.

Itachi assottigliò gli occhi e corrugò la fronte.

“Era di un colore orrendo” ribatté secco. Vide la giovane rischiare di scivolare e le porse il braccio. Sakura vi si aggrappò.

“Era semplicemente marrone” fece notare.

Itachi alzò il capo, il cielo azzurro s’intravedeva tra i tetti delle case e le tende parasole dei negozi. Passarono sotto un lampioncino spento e Sasuke lanciò un gorgoglio più forte.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di rendere ridicolo il mio tesoro più prezioso. Troveremo un pigiama morbido e delicato per la sua pelle, ma che al contempo abbia un colore consono” disse Itachi.

Sakura gli sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi. Itachi guardò le sopracciglia di lei fremere, le sue labbra sporte e abbassò lo sguardo, intravide le forme del seno di lei attraverso la camicia rosa che indossava e volse istantaneamente lo sguardo.

“Sai, questo tuo lato ansioso, tutto sommato mi piace. Ti fa sembrare umano” disse.

Le iridi color ebano di Itachi si tinsero di riflessi rosso sangue. Il giovane utilizzò la mano libera per stringere il laccetto che gli teneva i capelli.

“Oggi arrivano i candidati per farmi da segretari. Questa volta ho preferito degli uomini, non voglio trovarmi nella medesima situazione dell’altra volta”. Cambiò discorso.

Sakura si deterse il labbro inferiore, lasciò andare l’altro e si raddrizzò la fascia che le teneva la fronte spaziosa libera dai capelli.

“Come hai fatto in questo periodo senza segretaria? Sarà stato complicato” domandò.

Itachi ghignò.

“Il fatto che io non voglia occuparmi dell’azienda di mio padre, non vuol dire che non sappia come si fa. Appartiene alla mia famiglia da generazioni, ormai abbiamo doti gestionali direttamente nel DNA” si vantò.

Sakura sbuffò e gli afferrò di nuovo il braccio.

“Così avrai più tempo per te?” domandò.

Itachi strinse le labbra e, chiudendo gli occhi, deglutì.

“Vi ho trascurato in questo periodo?” chiese e la voce gli tremò leggermente.

Sakura guardò la guancia di lui, si avvicinò con le labbra e si allontanò di colpo.

“Ti ricordo che sono una balia qualificata e mi sono saputa occupare di Sasuke anche quando tu eri impegnato, ma non temere. Trovi sempre un po’ di tempo per tuo fratello e questo è l’importante” disse. Controllò Sasuke e utilizzò il bavaglino del piccolo per pulirgli il visetto sporco di saliva.

“Sai, magari, con il tempo libero, potresti insegnarmi a fare gli omogeneizzati per mio fratello. Mi piacerebbe cucinare io per voi due” propose Itachi. Avvertì un rivolo di sudore scivolargli lungo il collo.

“Questa è davvero una magnifica idea. Però dovrai accettare il fatto che alcune pappette sono di colore marrone” rispose Sakura.

Itachi sghignazzò.

 

 


	20. Cap.20 Accordi secondari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.  
> Prompt: bianco.  
> Scritta sentendo: Flower for Bodysnatchers - And There Is A Darkness.

Cap.20 Accordi secondari  
  
  


Orochimaru si mise davanti alla porta del bar e sospirò.

< Si stanno licenziando tutti, uno dopo l’altro. Come dargli torto? Tra un po’ non avrò nemmeno più i soldi per pagare i loro stipendi > rifletté. Sentì il rumore di una macchina che si parcheggiava, si voltò e assottigliò gli occhi, riconoscendo una limousine.

< Itachi è tornato? Cosa vuole? > si domandò.

L’autista scese e aprì la portiera, Orochimaru assottigliò gli occhi.

< Non può essere Itachi. Sarebbe sceso senza bisogno di simili sceneggiate > rifletté. La sua pelle candida divenne leggermente bluastra quando riconobbe la figura di Madara.

L’uomo avanzò con passo cadenzato, era avvolto in un kimono latteo decorato con glifi d’oro e raffigurazioni di lune rosso sangue.

“Puoi andare. Tornami a prendere tra mezz’ora” ordinò. L’autista annuì e risalì in macchina.

Madara raggiunse Orochimaru.

“Ti devo parlare, ma non ho nessuna intenzione di entrare nel tuo lercio bar. Dove possiamo andare?” domandò.

Orochimaru s’indicò con le dita affusolate.

“Vuoi parlare con me?” chiese.

“Questo ho detto” disse atono Madara.

Orochimaru sorrise, mostrando i denti lattei e acuminati.

“C’è un parco qui vicino” disse.

 

********

 

Orochimaru si accomodò su una panchina e osservò Madara ritto davanti a lui, intento a fissarlo.

“Permettimi di udire le parole che il tuo animo vuole comunicarmi, ma se riguardano il perché ho smesso di lavorare per la tua famiglia…”. Iniziò a dire.

Madara mosse la mano e Orochimaru si zittì.

“Sai, nella nostra società, che di civile ha solo la parvenza, è ancora impossibile per due uomini adottare un bambino”. Iniziò Uchiha.

Orochimaru socchiuse un occhio, sgranando l’altro.

“Non ti facevo tipo da pargoli” disse secco.

Madara impallidì e volse il capo.

“Il mio compagno lo è” ammise.

Orochimaru sorrise, sgranando entrambi gli occhi.

“Allora era vero. Un nobile e importante uomo d’affari come te, appartenente a una delle famiglie più importanti, che per poco non è diventato sindaco, ha inclinazioni sessuali non convenzionali. Questo sì che è interessante. Sono inebriato da questa scoperta così succulenta” sussurrò roco.

Madara strinse un pugno, conficcando le unghie nella carne, lasciando dei segni a forma di mezzaluna.

“Molti pensavano che tu fossi omosessuale, giacché da giovane eri avvezzo a travestimenti da donna; ma mio caro serpente bianco, hai prediletto Tsunade” rispose gelido.

Orochimaru gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i propri capelli lisci.

“Da quando la mia sposa è considerabile ‘donna’?” chiese.

“Ho saputo che anche lei vuole un figlio” ribatté Madara.

Orochimaru abbassò lo sguardo.

“Ironia della sorte. Tu hai i soldi che servono, io ho la famiglia che richiedono, ma a entrambi manca l’altro punto” sibilò.

Madara ghignò, mostrando i denti lattei.

“E qui subentra la mia proposta” sussurrò.

“Dimmi pure” disse roco Orochimaru.

Madara si massaggiò il mento con indice e pollice.

“Mio nipote Itachi mi ha dato un’idea. Quel matrimonio era palesemente troppo frettoloso, per non nascondere un doppio fine” spiegò.

Orochimaru ridacchiò.

“Assurdo. Tu, il signore delle malefatte, colui che ispira la mia dubbia moralità, sei stato ispirato da quel ragazzino. Io lo conosco bene, Itachi, l’ho ospitato, l’ho fatto lavorare per me, non riuscirebbe a commettere nessun reato se non in nome di un bene superiore. Al contrario, tu sei pronto a farlo anche per il tuo tornaconto” ribatté.

Madara avanzò di un paio di passi verso l’altro.

“Orochimaru, sono consapevole che tu e tua moglie siete in pessime acque. Presto sarete obbligati anche a vendere il ristorante” disse secco.

“Credi a queste calunnie?” domandò Orochimaru. Le sue iridi dorate brillarono.

Madara gli si affiancò.

“Io sono disposto a ospitare entrambi a casa mia. Vi aiuterò ad adottare il bambino. In cambio vi chiedo solo di permetterci di crescerlo anche noi. Anche solo come nonni o amorevoli zii, se questo vi fa sentire meglio” propose.

Orochimaru piegò il capo, appoggiandosi la guancia sulla spalla.

“Per quanto mi riguarda, il bambino potrà avere anche due padri e due madri. Mi chiedo solo quanto sarà divertente vederti fare la madre” ribatté sibillino.

“Cosa ti fa pensare che ‘io’ sia il passivo della coppia?” ringhiò Madara, i lunghi capelli mori gli ondeggiarono intorno al volto.

“Il modo in cui hai sempre guardato di nascosto Hashirama” lo punzecchiò Orochimaru.

Madara digrignò i denti.

“Serpe” sibilò.

Orochimaru allargò le braccia e piegò di lato il capo, facendo saettare la lingua tra le labbra.

“Dovrai sopportarmi da oggi in poi, perché accetto il patto. Anche solo per vedere in che modo evolveranno le cose” disse. Si alzò in piedi. “Conviene avviarci, non vorrai sporcare il tuo kimono bianco con il fango  _plebeo_  che c’è in zona”. Aggiunse.

 


	21. Cap.21 Night of sorrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.  
> Prompt: verde.  
> Scritta sentendo: Atrium Carceri - Childhood II.

Cap.21 Night of sorrows  
  
  


Sakura si appoggiò allo stipite della porta e guardò all’interno, la figura di Itachi era in penombra. Il ragazzo teneva un carillon tra le mani e la melodia risuonava nella stanza.

Sakura si volse e osservò Sasuke addormentato in una culla, teneva un cuscino stretto a sé.

Itachi aveva gli occhi vitrei e fissava davanti a sé.

 

“ _È tutta colpa tua. La tua fuga li aveva sconvolti. Tuo padre ti voleva bene…” disse Danzo._

_Itachi impallidì e indietreggiò, guardando il sindaco dietro la scrivania._

“ _È stato mio padre a cacciarmi. Ha detto chiaramente che non mi voleva come figlio” biascicò._

_L’altro uomo diede un pugno sulla scrivania, facendo tremare le carte impilate su di essa._

“ _Perché volevi fare il cuoco in un locale. Ti rendi conto l’umiliazione che hai arrecato a tutti noi?!” gridò._

_Itachi abbassò il capo._

“ _Tu quel locale ti stai divertendo a distruggerlo. Stai mandando Orochimaru sul lastrico per un tuo capriccio” sibilò._

_Danzo digrignò i denti._

“ _Non sei in condizioni di fare accuse. Se tu non avessi sbagliato, i tuoi genitori sarebbero ancora qui” sibilò._

“ _Non è vero!” sbraitò Itachi. Aveva gli occhi sporgenti e tremava, tenendo i pugni stretti._

“ _Anche mia sorella, tua madre, sarebbe ancora qui, se non fosse stato per te. In fondo, sei un assassino. Hai ucciso anche Shisui da bambino. Avevo detto a tuo padre di non coprirti in quell’omicidio” sibilò Danzo._

“ _Non sono stato io! Non è colpa mia se mia madre è morta, le volevo bene! Io non ho ucciso nessuno!” gridò Itachi. Sentì la gola bruciare e i suoi occhi brillarono di rosso._

 

Itachi incassò il capo tra le spalle, la melodia del carillon stava rallentando, le note si fecero sempre più stonate e il carillon si spense. Itachi ricaricò la molla e fece ripartire la melodia da capo.

Una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

 

“ _Shisui? Shisui, sei qui?” domandò il bambino. Si guardò intorno, i capelli neri, che gli arrivavano all’altezza delle spalle, gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso. Vide delle macchie di sangue per terra e socchiuse gli occhi, proseguì lungo il vialetto seguendole._

_Rialzò il capo e sgranò gli occhi, trovandosi davanti una ventina di corvi uno sopra l’altro._

_I corvi si alzarono in volo tutt’insieme, Itachi cadde a terra e dimenò le braccia davanti a sé. Sentì i gracidii farsi sempre più lontani, delle piume nere gli volarono tutt’intorno. Abbassò le braccia lentamente e vide una figura a terra, si ridiede la spinta e si alzò in piedi._

_Raggiunse la figura riversa a terra, l’altro bambino era steso a terra, i corvi gli avevano divorato gli occhi e lembi di pelle mancavano._

_Itachi iniziò a gridare, l’amichetto aveva la gola squarciata._

 

Itachi strinse gli occhi e ingoiò un singhiozzo.

< Lo so che è stato zio Danzo a ucciderlo. Era il figlio della moglie, avuto in un precedente matrimonio. Con la sua morte e la misteriosa dipartita per incidente anche della moglie, ha ereditato tutto. È diventato ricchissimo e abbastanza potente da avere anche la poltrona di sindaco.

So anche che non è davvero colpa mia se i miei genitori sono morti in quell’incidente d’auto.

Eppure, ogni volta che mi dice che è colpa mia, mi sento realmente colpevole > pensò. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso.

Sakura sgranò gli occhi ed entrò silenziosamente, sulla punta dei piedi.

Itachi sentì un fruscio e si voltò nella sua direzione, la sua figura si rifletté nelle iridi verde speranza di lei.

Sakura lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò, avvolgendogli il capo. Itachi chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò contro di lei.

< Non c’è nessun rimprovero nei suoi occhi verdi. In quel verde nessuno mi accusa, non mi sento colpevole > pensò.

Sakura lo cullò contro di sé.

< Mi ricorda un po’ Hinata e suo cugino Neji. Quei bambini erano così tristi e silenziosi, sembravano portare un grande dolore dentro di loro. Mi mancano così tanto > rifletté.


	22. Cap.22 Salva Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Atrium Carceri - Reunion.

Cap.22 Salva Naruto  
  
  


“Volevo chiederti consiglio prima che lui facesse qualche idiozia delle sue, ma non sono arrivata in tempo

Jiraiya scoppiò a ridere, si piegò in avanti e si abbatté entrambe le mani sulle ginocchia.

“Solo lui poteva andare a infilarsi in quel covo di vipere. L’hai capita?! Un serpente in un covo di vipere!” strepitò. I suoi lunghi capelli bianchi gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso e delle lacrime tra le risate sguaiate, gli solcarono le guance.

Tsunade schioccò la lingua sul palato e gli abbatté il ventaglio in testa.

Jiraiya smise di ridere e si massaggiò il capo.

“Dai, diventerete miliardari! E poi rivedrai tuo zio Hashirama, che è una brava persona. Vedrai che vi troverete bene” disse.

Tsunade assottigliò gli occhi e sbuffò sonoramente, si sedette a gambe larghe sul divano accanto all’altro.

“Scommettiamo?” domando Jiraiya.

Tsunade raggiunse il tavolinetto davanti a sé con un calcio, facendolo rovesciare, le carte su di esso precipitarono a terra.

“Oggi ho già perso tutto i miei soldi” borbottò.

Jiraiya scrollò le spalle.

“Peccato. Avrei sicuramente vinto e avrei potuto incontrare qualche bella donnina. Anche se preferirei uscire con te. Magari una bella cosa a tre, con Orochimaru” propose.

“Pervertito” sibilò Tsunade. Incrociò le braccia sotto i seni prosperosi e gettò indietro la testa.

“Devo imparare a controllarmi. Non voglio che mio figlio cresca male. Tra la follia di mio marito, la furia di Madara e la mancanza di autorità che sa, stranamente, dimostrare mio zio; il bambino avrà bisogno della mia serietà” disse.

Jiraiya si alzò in piedi e mise le mani sui fianchi, annuendo.

“So anche quale bambino dovete assolutamente adottare” disse.

Tsunade si voltò verso di lui e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Illuminami” disse.

Jiraiya abbassò il capo e sospirò.

“Ti ricordi Minato?” domandò.

Tsunade chiuse gli occhi e si grattò la fronte, lì dove era dipinto un rombo.

“Certo che me lo ricordo. Era il tuo editore, ti aveva finalmente fatto passare dallo scrivere scialbi romanzetti erotici a bei romanzi d’azione. Se non fosse per lui, economicamente saresti messo peggio di me e Orochimaru” disse.

Jiraiya si massaggiò il collo e avvertì una fitta al cuore.

“Lui e sua moglie Kushina hanno chiamato loro figlio Naruto, in onore del protagonista dei miei romanzi. Hanno avuto un bambino bellissimo, ha l’aspetto del padre, ma sin dal pancione aveva dimostrato il carattere della madre” raccontò.

Tsunade socchiuse le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Quel bambino ha già due genitori e penso lo amino anche tanto”. Fece notare.

Gli occhi di Jiraiya si fecero liquidi.

“No, sono entrambi morti. Si trovavano sul volo che è precipitato in mare qualche mese fa. Il bambino, ora, si trova in orfanotrofio. Lo avrei portato a casa con me, se avessi potuto. Quindi ti prego, salva il piccolo Naruto. I suoi genitori avrebbero voluto vederlo crescere con qualcuno pronto ad amarlo.

Voi quattro, soprattutto tu, avete molto amore da dare. È vero, siete insoliti e stravaganti, ma per lui potrete migliorare. Sono sicuro che vi farete del bene a vicenda” disse Jiraiya, con voce seria.

“Te lo prometto, prenderò con me il piccolo Naruto” rispose Tsunade.

 


	23. Cap.23 Primi passi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.  
> Prompt: blu.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I89JuVuhi1k.

Cap.23 Primi passi  
  
  


“Certo che questo matrimonio sta durando parecchio. I miei parenti potrebbero quasi rimanere sorpresi a vedermelo sciogliere” disse Itachi. Era accomodato in poltrona e tendeva le mani vero Sasuke.

Sakura era in piedi accanto a Itachi, si abbassò e gli tolse una macchia di omogeneizzato dalla guancia con un fazzoletto.

< Sarà anche un bravo cuoco, ma tra pannolini e omogeneizzati non ci sa proprio fare > pensò.

“Vado a vedere se il biberon è pronto” disse la giovane.

“Diciamo che ormai è una cosa che va oltre il rapporto di lavoro” disse Itachi. S’indicò un paio di volte con entrambe le mani, Sasuke negò con il capo.

“Penso che ormai anche Sasuke si sia affezionato” disse Sakura. Si diresse verso la stanza accanto.

Itachi la seguì con lo sguardo, voltandosi nella sua direzione.

“E siamo diventati amici” disse. Le iridi verde smeraldo di Sakura brillarono.

“Sarà che non ne abbiamo altri di amici” rispose la giovane, tornando con il biberon.

“Vero” rispose Itachi. Socchiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

La giovane porse il biberon al giovane uomo, che lo prese. Accavallò le gambe e mosse il biberon avanti e indietro, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Avanti, fratellino. Ora ti conviene venire da me” disse con voce atona.

Sasuke sporse il labbro inferiore e si diede la spinta, da seduto, si mise a gattoni.

“Su Sasuke, vieni qui. Vieni” disse gentilmente Sakura.

Il piccolo la guardò, piegò di lato il capo e passò lo sguardo sul fratello. Gattonò fino a lui e alzò le mani, cercando di togliergli dalla mano il biberon.

“Preferisce il cibo al contatto umano. C’è da dire, che sa cosa vuole e segue le sue priorità” disse Itachi. Si piegò in avanti e lo prese in braccio.

“Secondo me, semplicemente vuole stare con te e farsi imboccare. È un po’ pigro, ma sarà perché qualcuno lo sta viziando” disse Sakura, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi.

Itachi porse il biberon al piccolo che se lo mise in bocca, succhiando avidamente.

“Gli faccio avere quello che merita. Non si tratta di viziarlo” ribatté.

Sakura sospirò e negò con il capo.

“Sei più capriccioso di lui. Adesso che ha un pigiamino blu e non uno marrone sarai soddisfatto” disse.

“Il blu si addice ai suoi colori. Ed inoltre è della stoffa che avevi detto tu, perciò non gli irriterà la pelle. Ce l’ha delicata” ribatté Itachi con tono altero.

Sasuke scalciò un paio di volte e si sporse verso il pavimento, continuando a tenere il biberon con entrambe le mani.

“Vuole essere rimesso sul pavimento” fece notare Sakura.

Itachi annuì e appoggiò il fratellino per terra, il piccolo svuotò il biberon e lo mise a terra. Si diede la spinta e si alzò in piedi.

Itachi sgranò gli occhi, ispessendo i segni sul suo viso e impallidì.

“Cammina” esalò con voce bassa.

“È bellissimo! Hai una macchina fotografica? Dobbiamo immortalare in questo momento” disse Sakura, eccitata.

Itachi annuì e indicò la scrivania, Sakura corse in quella direzione.

Il bambino afferrò la gamba del maggiore con entrambe le mani.

“Cosa c’è, piccolo?” domandò Itachi. Sasuke lo morse con forza. Itachi ingoiò un gemito di sofferenza e a Sasuke iniziò a spuntare un dentino da latte.

Sakura li raggiunse e fece una foto ad entrambi.

< Ora anche la faccia di Itachi è blu > pensò.

 

 


	24. Cap.24 Quasi un anno insieme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t--9_w-vG10.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla challenge “Notte di Tanabata” a cura di Fanwriter.it!   
> ★ Numero Parole: 590.  
> ★ Prompt:  
> 1\. A invita B alla festa di Tanabata.  
> 2\. Bonus:Promesse alla luna

Cap.24 Quasi un anno insieme  
  
  
  


Sakura si legò i capelli rosa in uno chignon e lo tenne fermo con dei bastoncini di legno dipinti di rosso, decorati con delicati fiorellini color pesca. Indossò il kimono verde acqua, che faceva risaltare le sue iridi verde smeraldo. S’imporporò le guance con un po’ di trucco e si passò un rossetto rosso tenue sulle labbra piene. Strinse la cinta di raso azzurro che indossava e si allontanò dal letto, attraversando la camera da letto. Il suono prodotto dalle sue scarpe di legno risuonava nella stanza, aprì la porta ed uscì. Si strinse al petto la borsetta che indossava ed iniziò a scendere le scalinate.

“Signora” si sentì chiamare. Si voltò e guardò il nuovo segretario avanzare verso di lei.

< Ancora non riesco ad abituarmi quando mi chiamano così. E sì che ormai è quasi un anno che sono in questa casa > rifletté.

“Il signore la attende fuori, in giardino” disse atono. I capelli mori sul suo capo, stretti con una fascetta, ondeggiavano assumendo la forma di un ananas.

Sakura fece un cenno del capo.

“Lo raggiungo subito, ti ringrazio Shikamaru” rispose. Finì di scendere le scale e attraversò l’atrio. Uscì fuori dalla grande villa e accelerò il passo, proseguendo lungo la stradina di ghiaia. Trovò Itachi ritto dinnanzi alla limousine, stretto nella sua giacca.

Sasuke, in braccio a lui, gli stava tirando la cravatta.

“Ho preso un paio di fazzolettini e qualche altra cosa per il piccolo…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Hai fatto benissimo. Voglio che sia perfetto, è la prima volta che partecipa a una festa” rispose Itachi. Aprì la portiera alla consorte. “E sono anche riuscito a far avere la serata libera all’autista”. Aggiunse, facendo un ghigno.

Sakura prese in braccio Sasuke e roteò gli occhi.

“Sempre il solito bambinone” borbottò.

“Mamma” biascicò il piccolo. Itachi impallidì e Sakura aprì la bocca ad o.

“La sua prima parola era stata acqua” sussurrò Itachi con voce rauca.

“Non siamo riusciti a registrarla in tempo… A-aspetta… ha detto… Piccolo, io non sono la tua mamma” ribatté Sakura.

Sasuke chiuse gli occhi e le sorrise, mentre Sakura si accomodava in macchina dietro, mettendo il bambino nel seggiolino dell’auto.

“Il mio fratellino tiene davvero tanto a te e questo mi fa pensare che forse non ti ho invitato bene” disse Itachi. Sakura finì di allacciare le cinture al piccolo e si voltò, vedendo che Itachi aveva infilato la testa in macchina.

Itachi prese la mano della giovane dai capelli rosa e le baciò il dorso.

“Posso invitarti a venire con me alla notte di Tanabata? So che il nostro è un rapporto lavorativo, essenzialmente, ma la nostra amicizia non dovrebbe rendere il tutto ‘sconveniente’” disse con voce seducente.

Sakura deglutì, le gote le si tinsero di un rosso ancor più acceso.

“Certo” rispose con voce incerta. Itachi le sorrise, chiuse la portiera e si mise al posto di guida. Chiuse lo sportello e accese la macchina, facendo retromarcia.

“Nella mia famiglia le promesse si fanno alla luna” disse Itachi. Le sue iridi vermiglie brillarono di riflessi più scuri e i segni sul suo viso s’ispessirono.

“Promesse alla luna? La tua famiglia mi preoccupa sempre di più” disse Sakura. Impedì a Sasuke di mordicchiare il seggiolino.

“Ed io prometto alla luna che questa notte, per te, sarà speciale.

È il minimo, visto che mi aiuti a prendermi cura del mio tesoro più grande” rispose Itachi.

< Quando è gentile mi preoccupa di più di quando non lo è > rifletté Sakura. Sfilò il ventaglio dalla borsa e si fece aria.

 


	25. Cap.25 La migliore sorpresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZ327scQat0  
> ★Fandom: Naruto  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla challenge “Notte di Tanabata” a cura di Fanwriter.it!   
> ★ Numero Parole: 715  
> ★ Prompt:  
> 14\. Lucciole che si confondono con le stelle.  
> ★ Bonus: 23. Canticchiare sottovoce

Cap.25 La migliore sorpresa  
  
  


Sakura fece ondeggiare il fogliettino colorato davanti al viso di Sasuke, che allungò le mani in quella direzione.

“Io non sono la tua mamma. Però, mi piacerebbe tanto” disse gentilmente. Sasuke afferrò il fogliettino e lo sollevò, Sakura gli baciò la fronte e glielo sfilò dalle dita, appendendolo all’albero davanti a sé. Alzò il capo, riusciva a scorgere la via lattea e le sfuggì un sospiro.

“Se una principessa e un mandriano si sono amati, verrebbe da sperare che anche un miliardario possa amare una balia… Non che io voglia che succeda, forse mi sto solo adagiando sugli allori” mormorò la giovane.

Sasuke le appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e sbadigliò rumorosamente.

“Sai, dovresti imparare a dire ‘fratellone’. Ne sarebbe così felice, ci prova sempre a fartelo dire” disse la giovane. Si voltò, allontanandosi dall’alberello davanti al tempio, ricoperto di fogliettini di vari colori. Era illuminato dalle fiamme rosso-aranciate nei grandi calderoni di metallo.

“Pa-pà” rispose il bambino.

Sakura corrugò la fronte.

“Stai imparando ora a parlare e già sei cocciuto. Diventerai come lui, una  _drama queen_  con aria tenebrosa” borbottò. Osservò le luci della festa in lontananza, percepiva a malapena i brusii delle voci della gente. Alzò il capo udendo provenire suoni di tamburi da sopra di sé, in una torretta di legno c’erano delle sacerdotesse intente a suonarli.

“Mi chiedo dove sia andato. Aveva promesso di rendere il tutto memorabile ed è scomparso” gemette. Deglutì rumorosamente e impallidì.

“Speriamo non ti abbia preso qualche peluche strano o cibi complicati… oppure è partito alla ricerca di qualche decorazione per il tuo kimono e tornerà tra un mese, soddisfatto solo quando avrà trovato la più arcaica e complicata” disse con voce tremante. Sospirò, chiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli rosa.

Sasuke sbadigliò nuovamente e Sakura lo cullò, il piccolo si addormentò.

“Sakura!” si sentì chiamare. Riconobbe la voce di Itachi e si diresse in quella direzione, si allontanò dal tempio e il resto della festa, sullo sfondo, si fece sempre più lontano.

“Sakura!” urlò più forte Itachi.

Sakura rabbrividì e alzò il capo, scorgendo la luna piena. Illuminava d’argento le fronde degli alberi che prima divennero più fitti e, proseguendo, sempre più radi.

< Devo stare tranquilla, non metterebbe mai nei guai il suo adorato fratellino > pensò. Un rivolo di sudore le scese lungo la schiena, udendo qualcuno canticchiare sottovoce. Cercò di regolare il respiro e cullò Sasuke, stringendolo più forte a sé. I suoi sandali si sporcarono di terra ed erba. La melodia si fece un po’ più forte, dimostrandosi quella di un bambino.

Itachi le andò incontro.

“Le promesse alla luna la mia famiglia le mantiene sempre” disse. Man mano che camminava dal prato si alzarono in volo una serie di lucciole, che lo illuminarono insieme alla luce lunare.

Sakura sgranò gli occhi, le sue iridi verdi brillarono e guardò il nugolo d’insetti stagliarsi contro il cielo.

“È bellissimo, le lucciole si confondono con le stelle” mormorò.

“Non è quella la sorpresa” ribatté secco Itachi.

Sakura si voltò verso di lui, il giovane si scostò lasciando intravedere una bambina. La piccola era ancora intenta a canticchiare sottovoce.

Sakura impallidì.

“Hi-Hinata… piccola mia…” sussurrò.

“Sono uno degli azionisti di suo padre. Li ho contattati sapendo che erano in viaggio di lavoro qui e non hanno potuto rifiutare un invito. Con la scusa che stavano firmando dei contratti con il mio segretario, ho potuto convincerli a farmi accompagnare loro figlia alla festa.

Dammi pure il piccolo Sasuke, così tu e lei, stasera, potete divertirvi. Festeggiamo un incontro che avviene solo una volta l’anno, con un altro incontro speciale” disse Itachi.

Sakura raggiunse il giovane e gli mise il fratello tra le braccia, si abbassò e strinse la bambina.

“M-mi sei… mancata…” disse la piccola. Aveva le guance rosse e sorrideva, Sakura la prese in braccio.

“Non se ne parla. Andremo tutti insieme come una vera famiglia.

E la prima tappa sarà il tiro a segno” ribatté Sakura.

Hinata sgranò gli occhi e l’abbracciò.

“Be-bello” bisbigliò.

“D’accordo, ma vi avverto. Il primo che disturba il quieto sonno di mio fratello, scoprirà quanto so essere pericoloso” ribatté Itachi, allontanandosi lungo il prato.

Sakura alzò il capo, guardando un’altra volta le lucciole.

< Io sto scoprendo quanto sei speciale > pensò.

 


	26. Cap.26 Legami di amicizia

Cap.26 Legami di amicizia

 

Sasuke gattonò fino a Naruto, cercò di alzarsi sulle gambe, ma ricadde a terra. Singhiozzò e l’altro bambino lo abbracciò, i suoi capelli biondi gli ondeggiavano davanti al viso.

Sakura sorrise, guardando i due bambini sorridersi.

“Pensavo che nessuno avrebbe mai voluto giocare con il nostro bambino. Sai, quando lo abbiamo preso da quel centro, non faceva altro che piangere e ci chiedevamo se fosse colpa nostra” spiegò Tsunade. Incrociò le braccia sotto i seni prosperosi e sospirò.

Sakura si voltò verso di lei e le sorrise.

“Io sono felice di averla potuta conoscere e, poi, anche il piccolo Sasuke aveva bisogno di un amico” disse.

Tsunade la guardò in viso.

< Orochimaru aveva ragione, assomiglia a me. Ammetto di essere stata gelosa quando mi ha parlato di questa vecchia amica, ma ora mi rendo conto che potrebbe anche lei avere l’età di una nostra possibile figlia > pensò. Sentì la caviglia prudere e si piegò, vedendo una lumaca che le risaliva la gamba. La presa con le dita affusolate, se la appoggiò in una mano e con l’indice dell’altra l’accarezzò, sentendola umida.

“Anche mio marito ed io abbiamo recuperato il piccolo Sasuke da quell’orfanotrofio. Itachi mi ha raccontato che li trattavano davvero male. Non mi stupisco che il povero Naruto fosse sconvolto” disse Sakura.

Tsunade accavallò le gambe lisce, continuando ad accarezzare la creaturina, che faceva ondeggiare le antennine con gli occhietti.

“Ammetto che pensavo che ci avresti anche giudicato per questa ‘adozione’ atipica a quattro. Ogni tanto avrai visto che a portarlo qui è Madara” sussurrò roca.

Sakura ridacchiò.

“Lei sa benissimo quando sia insolito il mio rapporto con Itachi” disse con voce rauca, tentando di rendere il tono gioviale.

“Qualcosa ti preoccupa quando parli di lui” disse Tsunade. Si piegò e appoggiò la lumaca sulla fogliolina di una pianta selvatica e si voltò.

Naruto stava battendo le manine e Sasuke lo fissava fisso, con la fronte aggrottata, imitandone piano i movimenti.

“Trovo ingiusto che lui non possa realizzare il suo sogno. Voleva diventare un cuoco, tutto lì” ribatté Sakura, con voce secca.

“Dovresti far riaccendere in lui l’amore per la cucina” le propose Tsunade.

Le iridi color smeraldo di Sakura divennero liquide.

“Dici?” chiese la giovane, raddrizzandosi la fascetta che le teneva fermi i capelli rosa.

Tsunade si sporse e la guardò in viso, le sue iridi brillarono del colore dell’oro.

“Tu lo ami, vero?” chiese.

“No!” ribatté Sakura con voce stridula. Le sue gote si tinsero di rosso e avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare, rimbombandole nelle orecchie.

“Eppure sei arrossita” le fece notare Tsunade, indicandola con la propria unghia aguzza e laccata.

“Non lo amo” borbottò Sakura, gonfiando le guance.

< O forse sì? Inizio a dubitarne sempre di più e a immaginare la mia vita accanto a lui sempre più spesso. Vorrei rimanere accanto a lui e a Sasuke in eterno > pensò.

“Sì è fatto tardi. Forse è meglio che torni a casa a cucinare, prima che quella vipera di mio marito tenti di mangiarsi il frigorifero intero o qualche strano pastrocchio velenoso per l’immortalità” borbottò Tsunade, alzandosi in piedi.

Sakura ridacchiò piano.

“Hai ragione. È tempo di cucinare” sussurrò.

 


	27. Cap.27 Tentativi in cucina falliti

Cap.27 Tentativi in cucina falliti

  
  


Sakura mise il vino sul tavolo e sorrise, raddrizzò una delle forchette d’argento. Spostò più al centro uno dei vasi colmi di rose, alcuni petali erano caduti sulla tovaglia di pizzo bianca, piegò nuovamente uno dei tovaglioli e guardò i ricami d’oro che decoravano i piatti.

“Ed il tavolo è pronto. Che ne dici?” domandò.

Sasuke, nel marsupio sulle sue spalle, sbadigliò, scalciando. Getto indietro la testa facendo muovere i corti capelli mori e sbuffò.

“ _Na-uto_ …” si lamentò.

Sakura ridacchiò.

“Tornerai a giocare con il tuo amichetto domani, non preoccuparti” lo rassicurò.

Si diresse verso la cucina e si abbassò, aprì il forno e guardò la torta al suo interno. Vi infilò uno spaghetto e sorrise, si rialzò e chiuse il forno, spegnendolo.

“Ed è pronta anche la torta. Non sono sicura siano i suoi piatti preferiti, ma sono le mie specialità e sono convinta che siano venute al massimo” disse.

Sasuke sbadigliò più rumorosamente.

“Prima mangiamo e poi ti metto a letto, ti va piccolo? Così, magari nel pomeriggio, vediamo se il tuo girello nuovo funziona” disse Sakura gentilmente.

Il piccolo si strofinò gli occhietti con le manine.

“Pappa” scandì.

 

******

 

Itachi sbadigliò e si massaggiò il collo, i segni sul suo volto erano più spessi.

< Ero convinto che mi sarei messo a urlare, oggi. Se pensano che il loro odio mi scalfisca si sbagliano, posso odiarli più di quanto loro odino me > pensò. Digrignò i denti e strinse le labbra sottili fino a farle sbiancare, avanzò lungo il corridoio e vide Sakura scendere dalle scale.

“Sasuke?” chiese gelido.

Sakura inarcò un sopracciglio rosa.

“Sta riposando” rispose.

Itachi annuì e si voltò, dirigendosi verso la cucina.

Sakura gli corse dietro, battendo le palpebre.

“Cos’hai?” domandò.

Itachi si massaggiò la spalla con movimenti meccanici e si allargò il nodo della cravatta.

“Ho avuto una giornata infernale, ma se il mio fratellino sta bene, mi sento rincuorato” disse secco.

< Di solito è più gentile. Certo, i suoi modi di fare sono sempre distaccati, ma il suo affetto trasuda dai piccoli dettagli. Oggi sembra parlare persino di suo fratello in un modo strano. Forse è colpa della sua depressione? Che stia peggiorando? > si chiese Sakura.

Itachi entrò in cucina, socchiuse un occhio e annusò l’aria.

“Cos’è questa puzza?” si domandò.

Sakura impallidì.

“Puzza?” chiese, indurendo il tono.

Itachi raggiunse i fornelli e alzò uno dei coperchi, impallidì e lasciò ricadere il coperchio con un rumore metallico.

“Que-quel pesce… nella zuppa…” gemette.

Sakura appoggiò le mani sui fianchi.

“Era tagliato benissimo. Lo so che altrimenti è amaro. Cosa c’è?” chiese.

Itachi mise una mano sul ripiano della cucina, il respiro era irregolare.

“Aveva ancora una marea di spine ed era tagliato in un modo che lo aveva orrendamente deturpato” esalò.

“Guarda la mia torta di carote nel forno, almeno. Vedrai che fa un ottimo profumino, altro che puzza” si lamentò Sakura.

Itachi aprì il forno, fu colto da un capogiro e lo richiuse di colpo, indietreggiò con le gambe tremanti.

“Non credi di star facendo troppe storie?” brontolò Sakura.

Itachi raggiunse una sedia e vi si lasciò cadere.

“Ti prego, lascia cucinare me la prossima volta” gemette.

Sakura raggiunse la porta battendo i piedi per terra.

“Giornata infernale o no, per oggi non mi cercare, idiota!” sbraitò, sbattendo la porta alle proprie spalle con forza.

 

 


	28. Cap.28 Itachi si dichiara

Cap.28 Itachi si dichiara

 

< Forse non sarei dovuta essere così dura. Di sicuro ho riacceso in lui la voglia di cucinare, anche se solo per tenermi lontana dalla cucina.

Ha anche ragione. Io con pappette, omogeneizzati e biberon di latte me la cavo bene; ma non sono una grande chef > pensò Sakura. Strinse gli occhi e avvertì una fitta al petto, massaggiandosi il seno.

La porta si aprì e Sakura aprì un occhio, vide Itachi entrare.

Il giovane si strinse il codino, tenendo lo sguardo basso.

“Posso?” chiese.

Sakura si coricò su un fianco, facendo cigolare il materasso del letto a baldacchino.

“Altre rimostranze?” domandò.

Itachi si grattò una spalla.

“In realtà, volevo dirti che hai sistemato davvero bene il tavolo da pranzo. Hai occhio come arredatrice e quello è importante per esaltare quanto si cucina. Vuol dire che mi ascolti quando parlo” disse con voce elegante.

Sakura si alzò seduto e mise i piedi fuori dal letto.

< In fondo la depressione vuol dire anche che il suo carattere è complicato da affrontare. Finalmente so a cosa si riferivano i suoi amici.

Però io voglio essere migliore di loro, affrontare i suoi problemi ed aiutarlo. Non ha neanche fatto niente di così grave, ho solo un pessimo carattere > pensò, alzandosi.

“Ed ho mangiato tutto quello che hai cucinato” ammise Itachi, il suo viso divenne bluastro.

Sakura ridacchiò, avvicinandosi a lui.

“Non c’era bisogno di avvelenarti. L’idea di far cucinare te non era tanto male, sei decisamente più bravo” ammise. Chiuse la porta della camera dietro di lui.

Itachi le accarezzò il viso con mano tremante.

“Perché quell’atto di gentilezza, oggi?” chiese.

“Avrei tanto voluto vederti diventare cuoco” ammise Sakura. Socchiuse gli occhi e strofinò il piede per terra. “Orochimaru ha trovato un ricco benefattore, magari potresti metterti d’accordo anche tu con lui…”. Iniziò.

Itachi le mise la mano sulla spalla, sentendola rabbrividire. Entrambi erano rossi in volto e i loro battiti cardiaci erano accelerati.

“Sakura, ti ringrazio, ma non ho più paura di dimostrarmi un duro uomo d’affari. Magari un giorno, in futuro, avrò anche il tempo per comprarmi un ristorante mio.

Non ho intenzione di rinunciare a nessun sogno. Voglio solo ottenere prima una certa stabilità economica anche per il bene di Sasuke” spiegò.

Sakura lo guardò in viso, gli occhi neri dai riflessi vermigli di lui si rifletterono in quelli verde speranza di lei.

“Non voglio vederti arrabbiata o abbattuta per colpa mia, mai. Non importa quanto io possa essere stanco” disse Itachi.

Sakura chinò il capo.

“Anche se mi piace vederti combattiva”. Aggiunse Itachi.

“Ti devo dire una cosa. Forse tu… non mi piaci solo a livello lavorativo…” ammise con voce tremante. Deglutì a vuoto. “Perché siamo amici…”. Aggiunse.

< Non riesco a dirti che ho capito di amarti > pensò Sakura, rabbrividendo.

“Posso farti dono di una cosa, per farmi perdonare? Niente di materiale o da riccone” disse Itachi.

Sakura annuì.

“Hai cercato di conquistare il mio cuore passando per la cucina e mio fratello, le mie uniche ragioni di vita” le sussurrò Itachi all’orecchio. Le posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Non sai però che, ora, anche tu sei parte del mio cuore” disse.

Sakura indietreggiò e si accarezzò le labbra.

“Potrei essermi innamorato di te, ma starà a te decidere se vorrai ‘consumare’ il nostro matrimonio anche in quel senso” le disse Itachi. Le passò a fianco, aprì la porta e uscì dalla camera.

Sakura rimase immobile, i muscoli rigidi e le dita sulle labbra.

 


	29. Cap.29 Sakura contraccambia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHYqbVe1ULs.

Cap.29 Sakura contraccambia

 

Itachi adagiò una carpetta sulla scrivania, chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò le palpebre.

< Forse sono stato troppo precipitoso > pensò. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi brillavano di riflessi color rubino. Osservò attraverso la finestra, notando delle foglie rosse ricoperte di brina ondeggiare mosse dal vento, una di esse colpì il vetro facendolo tintinnare.

Itachi si sbottonò i polsini della camicia ed accarezzò la propria pelle chiara, richiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori.

< Riuscirò davvero in tutto quello che le ho detto? Forse mi sono dimostrato più sicuro di quanto io sia. Non voglio un suo rifiuto, forse dovrei accettare quell’aiuto >. Sospirò pesantemente e si alzò in piedi, camminando avanti e indietro per l’ufficio, misurando il pavimento con le sue scarpe di vernice nera.

La porta si aprì con un cigolio e Itachi si voltò verso di essa, giocherellò con il proprio laccetto per capelli riconoscendo Sakura e li sciolse.

Sakura si chiuse la porta alle spalle e camminò nella sua direzione.

“Ho controllato che il piccolo Sasuke stesse bene e ho riflettuto su quello che mi hai detto.

Non posso aspettarmi che il tuo carattere cambi magicamente solo perché mi ami o che i nostri problemi svaniscano. Io sarò sempre un po’ gelosa e diffidente del tuo status sociale e tu sarai sempre un tipo scontroso, per quanto affascinante.

Però sono convinta che non mi faresti mai davvero del male, come non lo faresti al tuo adorato fratellino, e che, forse, sei una minaccia soltanto per te stesso” disse.

Itachi guardò il viso roseo di lei e si soffermò ad osservare le sue iridi color smeraldo, le sue labbra scavate ed esangui divennero leggermente rosate.

“Hai vagliato attentamente tutti i miei difetti e gli elementi negativi di una relazione non solo professionale, quindi” disse con voce rauca.

Il vento fece tremare gl’infissi e il rumore risuonò per l’ufficio.

Sakura adagiò le mani dalle dita affusolate sulle spalle di Itachi e lo spinse contro il muro.

“Ho sempre pensato che i soldi fossero l’unico modo per dimenticare tutte le mie sofferenze e quelli non ti mancano. Perciò potrebbe pensare che io voglio soltanto avere di più da te, e mi stai già ricoprendo di regali. Io, però, non voglio essere solo la moglie di un miliardario.

Giurami che diventerai davvero un cuoco, che insegnerai al tuo adorato fratellino ad inseguire sempre i sogni” disse.

“Se la metti così, non posso far altro che giurarlo, ma lo avevo già promesso alla donna che amo. Pensavo potesse bastare” rispose Itachi.

Sakura si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, i corti capelli rosa le ondeggiavano ai lati del viso.

“Ti amo, ma ti prometto che non cercherò mai più di cucinare per te, tranne gli omogeneizzati. Con le pappette sei un disastro” lo punzecchiò. Gli posò un bacio sul naso.

“Posso sempre insegnarti a cucinare. Guidare le tue mani sarebbe afrodisiaco” mormorò Itachi con voce sensuale. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò, Sakura gorgogliò socchiudendo le labbra, mentre lui approfondiva il bacio intrecciando le loro lingue.

 

 


	30. Cap.30 Il signore e la signora Uchiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfYprBr6Ohg.

Cap.30 Il signore e la signora Uchiha

 

Itachi controllò che il _baby controll_ sul comodino fosse in funzione.

Sakura fissò il suo corpo pallido e longilineo, i muscoli definiti e i capezzoli pallidi, si leccò le labbra osservandogli il ventre piatto. Avvampò vedendo che l’altro si sfilava i boxer blu notte, su cui spiccava una marca nera, e li piegava, adagiandoli insieme agli altri vestiti su una sedia.

Itachi si voltò verso di lei e Sakura finse di guardare la testata del letto a baldacchino.

Itachi si mise carponi sul letto e gattonò fino a lei, si mise a cavalcioni sul corpo roseo della giovane e l’aiutò a slacciare il reggiseno di pizzo candido.

Sakura gli passò una mano sul petto, sentendolo rabbrividire al proprio tocco e gli sorrise. Itachi si piegò in avanti, una cascata di capelli mori ricadde circondando il viso di Sakura, alcune ciocche s’infiltrarono tra quelle rosa intenso della giovane.

I segni sul volto di Itachi si erano ispessiti.

“Speriamo che Sasuke non si svegli proprio adesso, vorrei consumare in ritardo la mia prima notte di nozze” sussurrò Itachi. Le passò un indice sulle mutandine, Sakura rabbrividì di piacere e lui continuò ad accarezzarla con indice e medio fino a sentire la stoffa leggermente umida. Le fece scendere le mutandine fino all’altezza delle ginocchia e le passò le dita sul pube, sentendolo liscio sotto i polpastrelli.

“Mi sono preparata per quell’eventualità” disse Sakura.

Itachi piegò le labbra sottili in un sorriso, si leccò le labbra e le prese un capezzolo in bocca, succhiandolo fino a sentirlo turgido.

Sakura si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio di piacere, mentre lui le accarezzava il collo. Scese con la mano fino alla spalla e proseguì, solleticandogli la pelle del braccio coperta da minuscoli peletti rosa.

Sakura gli avvolse i fianchi con le gambe, continuando a mugolare di piacere.

Itachi si staccò e la guardò negli occhi.

“Mi ameresti se fossi povero?” chiese.

“Anche se tu fossi povero, saresti un uomo bellissimo, ma temo perderesti questa tua classe da signore delle tenebre e assomiglieresti di più a me” disse Sakura. Gli strinse le spalle massicce con entrambe le mani. “Certo che ti amerei. Penso che per me non ci sia scampo, m’innamorerei sempre di te”.

Itachi le posò un bacio tra i seni sodi.

“Ed io di te. Siamo come destinati l’uno all’altra” mormorò con voce atona. Le posò un bacio sulla fronte spaziosa.

“Ricordati le protezioni, mr. Fascino. Abbiamo già un bambino da crescere” disse Sakura.

Itachi si lasciò sfuggire una risata bassa e roca.

“Oh, decisamente. Spero che quando sarà il momento avrò la stessa bravura coi bambini che ha la mia sposa. Ti ho mai detto che era la migliore delle balie a questo mondo?” domandò. Sciolse la stretta delle gambe di lei e si sporse, il suo corpo era in tensione, aprì il cassetto e vi frugò all’interno.

“Eh sì, la ‘signora Uchiha’ prima era una balia. Ora è la signora del mio impero e presto annuncerò che anche la nostra ditta è in comunione di beni” le raccontò.

Sakura sgranò gli occhi e si nascose la bocca con la mano.

“L-la signora Uchiha?” chiese, le sue iridi divennero liquide.

Itachi chiuse il cassetto e si rimise perfettamente sopra di lei.

“La signora Uchiha” ripeté, posandole un bacio sul naso.

Sakura gli avvolse il collo con le braccia.

“Sakura Uchiha, penso che potrò abituarmi” disse. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

< Ed io potrei abituarmi ad essere felice > pensò Itachi, posandole un bacio sulle labbra.

 

 


End file.
